Seeds
by C.S. Lupus
Summary: Scarlette is a former Job Corp. student who falls into Narnia after becoming homeless. With a broken leg, she must trust total strangers who call themselves kings and queens for her survival.
1. Faceplant

**Hello!** **It's Lupus. Here to put the chronic into the Chronicles. I don't own anything by C.S. Lewis but I believe he would smile on fanfiction and that he fully intended the reader to finish his world. I don't own anything by Tech N9ne. The italics are lyrics from his song "Einstein".**

 **Christmas day. Topeka, KS. 2414 Se Colorado Street. Dale's house**

"So, fucking Egypt, right? Yknow, I was there and damn it, I wanted to try some of that local hashish." John said this while gesturing with the hose of the hookah in his hand, half remembering to finally take a hit. He blew the next words in clouds, "It was back in late 2011 to early 2012 and they had that revolution, right? Well..." John paused to take a drink from his tall natty light and coughed. Scarlette sat inconspicuously at the end of the couch, a worn and gorilla taped hookah hose in hand as everyone listened to the man sitting cross-legged on the floor. She'd been at job Corp for a year and a half and was finally free to smoke. She was lit as fuck and did her best to follow along. He continued, "So I found some guys who put me in contact with a dealer. And this wasn't something like here in the states where you go to the place, take it home and, yknow. No, this dude led me and about 3 other guys to this fucking warehouse. There was literally this big ol' switch breaker, like 'Egor, flip the switch' style thing that they pull down to turn on this one bare bulb hanging over this circle of chairs. At this point I'm thinking, yknow. 'Yeah, I might die, but fuck it. Yolo. Let's see where this goes.' and besides, they already had my money. So we go and sit in these chairs and they break it out and we're passing it around when one of the guys there starts to speak. He said," John paused. The look in his eye had shifted to a sadder gaze. "He said he was with the Egyptian guard or military or whatever. I don't remember his rank, just that he gave orders. He told us his rank and he told us his job during the revolution. Keep in mind that this shit just happened, like, within a year of him telling this story. His job was to tell the armed soldiers guarding some building what to do. The protests were crazy and a few times, yknow, his men got nervous, and he got nervous. He finally ordered the men to fire into the air to scare the crowd back, and so they did and the crowd dispersed. Just a couple days later they were back, and after a bit he had his men fire in the air again and the crowd dispersed and backed up, but slower this time. And sure enough, a day and a half later, they're back. So he has them fire into the air again. But the crowd isn't dispersing. He's telling us about fucking hundreds of people calling his bluff and his superiors were putting pressure on him and then, for whatever reason, he looked ME in the eye, dead in the eye, and said 'So I ordered my men to fire into the crowd.' and the only thing I could think right then in that moment was 'I am so fucking high right now.'"

The room was quiet. This quiet was comically broken with the sound of someone sucking the last icy bit of fountain drink through a straw, and everyone suppressed their laughter until finally Scarlette let hers go. The rest of the room followed suit. The tension broke and Dale, the host, slid over to Scarlette and asked her to pass the Playstation controller. She handed it over and he proceeded to put on some YouTube. Music filled the spaces left by people trickling towards the kitchen where the liquor was.

 _If you got scratch nigga, get the fuck up_ _Throw your hands up, if you hella fucked up_ _Einstein, tech n9ne, two triple zip_ _Crack a jaw, whip 'em all, if they wanna trip_ _Ladies with the bar codes, meet me after this_

 _Maybe you can show me, the meaning of abyss_ _Everybody on the wall momma is a bzzz_ _Had her at the budgetel stroking on my dzzz This ones for the psychos gang bangers and sluts Bumbs holding the pipe those college graduate fucks_

Scarlette stepped out onto the front porch to smoke a cigarette.

As she untangled her ear buds, a second person came outside and lit a clove cigar.

"Sup, Eddie." Scarlette said. She looked at him and noticed his clean cut appearance and his absence of cornrows. "You look nice. Your hair is really short, though. Beard looks good."

"Thanks, clove?" he offered the little black pack over and she saw a lighter and a chillum in it with 3 black wrapped cigars and three little nugs of weed in the cellophane of a cigarette pack burned shut.

"Everything's coming in threes. Nah. I don't want one after that hash."

"Threes?"

"Three cloves. Three nugs. Three days."

"So it's true. You're going to London to live with your dad." replied Eddie.

"Yeah, got the ticket with my Job Corp. money."

"You went for culinary, right? Are you sure they'll take your certification in the U.K.?"

"There's plenty of places that pay under the table. Skill is skill and I have it. I'll start there." she said a little defensively. She didn't like to talk about her reasons for moving, but the truth was, she felt called. London was calling and she was going to answer. She just was.

"I wish you'd reconsider." Eddie said sadly. "Do you at least have some money left after the ticket? Probably just a couple hundred dollars. What if things don't go your way and you end up homeless?"

"I'm sorry, Eddie, but I'm..." she was cut off by a series of gunshots from a few blocks over. "No, seriously! Who the fuck gangbangs on Christmas?"

"Keep it classy, Topeka." Eddie replied. The put out their half smoked deathsticks with reluctance and headed back inside.

 _Kc mo roll_ _Kc mo roll_ _What do we say to haters off top_ _Haters got beef they thinking we got_ _We gon' get postal if it don't stop_ _You can get ghost or you can get shot_

Scarlet sat down on the sofa and looked at her novelty yo-yo/mp3 player she was given as a fare well gift from her Job Corp. friend, Sylvester.

 _"I wanted to, just, curate and give you the best techno and trap and dubstep playlist ever, but a bunch of shit went down at my house I had to deal with, so I ended up not having time and I was just going to give you the yoyo and let you put on whatever juggalo shit you wanted, but then my buddy gave me_ _acid. While I was peaking, I suddenly decided to work on this list, so I'm just ripping songs off of YouTube based on how they made me trip and, if they didn't make me trip right, it was like there was this lion, this fucking golden ass lion, looking in at me through a door in my chest and it'd growl. I'd feel it growl. It was insane. But I did fill it for_ _you. So, it's all techno. Pretty random. Glitch Mob, Timmy Trumpet, some Diplo. Give it a chance before you delete it all."_

She didn't say anything but she'd been seeing a huge lion in her dreams climbing the rocks on top of Echo Cliffs as the sun's rays slanted beneath a great, black stormcloud. Then it would look at her and she'd realize something so shocking it would wake her up but she could never remember what shocked her awake. She rolled her ear buds around the yo-yo and put it back in her bag. She headed into the kitchen to find Eddie.

"No dude," Eddie said, red cup in hand "you should not learn how to crip walk. You shouldn't even say crip walk. Say C-walk. And don't do it."

"Man, I do not, for the life of me, understand why a dance should be off limits. I just don't." said Tommie. "Man, I don't give a fuck, I'm graduated! Oh damn, sup Scarlette!"

"Sup. Shit, I'm graduated, too." she said as she grabbed a cup.

"From Job Corp. Not the same. Come back when you been to college, then law school." Tommy said as he leaned forward and smiled arrogantly.

"Man, chill out you cocky motherfucker. You ain't passed the bar yet. You are not a lawyer yet. You're a juris doctorate having motherfucker. Let Scarlette have hers, man. It takes nothing from you." said Eddie.

Scarlette glared at Tommie and poured herself some soda. She didn't really feel like drinking tonight, not after her mom's drunken bullshit earlier. She was thinking about being home as little as possible until her flight. She had lots of people to visit and say goodbye to, so it felt doable.

 **London, U.K.**

Tears flowed down her face as she picked through what was left of her belongings on the terrace outside her father's flat. Her father's girlfriend, Debra, didn't like Scarlette and exactly one week after Scarlette started her hotel job, Debra planted a chequebook in Scarlette's trunk and claimed it had been stolen. So, without a word, Loren took his daughters belongings and put them outside while she was at work. He'd never been a brave man.

Scarlette made her way down the water-stained concrete stairs, out through the courtyard, and on into the streets. She walked aimlessly, hungry but too cautious to spend anything. She thought of all the groceries she joyously bought for herself just days before. They'd all be eaten up by that treacherous bitch and her lapdog boyfriend. More tears came. She sat on a swing and cried as hard as she'd ever cried.

When she finally stopped, the world stopped with her. It was dead silent. No horns, no machines, no people. She heard herself breathing hard so she knew she wasn't deaf. Suddenly, a great shadow crawled slowly over her from behind. She looked up and saw the buildings, streets, everything, peeled up in a big wave and curling over her. She didn't understand. She didn't think. She ran.

She ducked between pedestrians, having to take great care to avoid them so they'd stop knocking her down. It was like they couldn't see her. She eventually found an alleyway and ran down it. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. To her left she saw a window, with a man staring out at her, though it wasn't a man exactly. He had sharp features, a pointed beard and ears, and two small horns coming from his forehead. She began running again.

This happened over an over. She'd see something utterly impossible, run away, stop to rest, and see something else. A half man half horse, a dancing tree, a squirrel the size of a medium sized dog holding quill and parchment. She couldn't run anymore, but she pushed herself down a narrow corridor back to the street where she saw a boarding bus. She barely made it, almost payed the fare til she realized she still couldn't be seen, found a seat and hoped to not get sat on.

After sneaking onto busses for a while, she found herself near the center of the city. She realized how tired she was. Thoughts of food again tormented her, til she finally got off the bus to track down some fish and chips to steal. She walked with purpose and rounded a corner to come face to foot with a giant. She whimpered as she began running again.

She ran across a vacant lot and saw a tree sprout, grow big and robust, fill with apples, the split in two and decay right in her path. She tried to go around and felt her foot snared by an ancient prehensile root. She struggled as she found herself falling down a sinkhole. She felt dirt in her mouth as the Earth swallowed her and her screams. Roots scratched her face and arms. Soon she felt light through her eyelids and felt leaves along with branches. She was still falling. No matter how she tried, she couldn't keep hold of any branches. It was all she could do to cushion each collision with each ever larger branch. All too soon, she ran out of branches. She fell a whole story and a half and landed on a small boulder jutting from the flowing roots that gripped the ground with her shin taking all of her weight. She both felt and heard her bone snap and, with a wet pop, rip through the skin. She was on hands and knees. She didn't feel anything until she foolishly tried to stand. That's when the world spun out of control. She stumbled to the ground; the pain in her leg was so intense she could almost hear it. She vomited and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Not far from her, in the brush, waited a watching satyr. He nimbly negotiated through the tangled roots of the great old tree and picked up Scarlette's bag. He looked around where he saw objects from her bag fall with her and gathered what he hoped was everything. He briefly examined the contents. He picked up her phone, thinking it was a very dark mirror for scrying, and he almost let out a yelp when the screen lit up. He put it back and donned her purse with the strap across his chest, leaned down, and lifted Scarlette up in a dead man's carry. He was a simple satyr who only did simple magic, but he knew great magic when he saw it, and he knew the High King at Cair Paravel would want to make this his business


	2. Mr Tumnus Hates Dubstep

Scarlette awoke between two quilts on a very comfortable pile of fresh heather. The first thing she noticed was the pain in her leg. She noted that her leg had been set and splinted and it didn't hurt nearly as much as it should. She also didn't understand how she was able to sleep through having it set.

She looked around the room for any signs of life and she was met with a scare. To her left by a thick-paned window sat a strange family of 3 sitting on the floor around a low table. Two Satyrs, father and son, and the mother, a Maenad. Scarlette had never seen people the likes of them before. The Satyr looked like a man from the cheeks up, but had an unnaturally long face as well as a mane of curled red fur, much like human hair almost. He had two long horns coming out of the top of his head and the legs and tail of a goat. The Maenad was more human-looking, except for the tawny fur that grew on her limbs up to her knees and elbows, and where the Satyr had fingernails, she had dainty claws. Their son was like a miniature of the father, but with the mothers eyes & lighter fur. They all had long, soft ears.

Scarlette remembered her strange egress out of her world in a single sudden flash. She remembered seeing the Satyr looking at her through a window as she ran away back in London. This was enough to make her spring up and bolt for the door. She made it to the springing up part and technically made it halfway to the door, if you count falling in that general direction (it was a very small hut). The Satyr patiently helped her up and into the chair they kept for guests and turned a cauldron upside down to serve as an ottoman to elevate her leg. He handed her a cup with brown, strong smelling liquid inside.

"Drink. The sooner you do, the sooner it'll work on the pain." he said firmly. Scarlette complied and nearly spit it out. "Drink." he said again, but with more force. She choked it down.

"Where am I?" she asked, finally.

"You are at the wood on Glasswater." was his reply. Scarlette thought he was offering her a glass of water at first. He saw her confusion and elaborated. "We're in southeastern Narnia."

"What do you mean by Narnia? Where is Narnia?"

"Where is where you're from? Where is anywhere?"

"I was born in Kansas." she said after a pause.

"Well, wherever that is, you're not in Kansas anymore." said the Maenad. Scarlette nearly retorted with a smart-ass comment of her own before coming to her senses and remembering that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She wasn't anywhere. And these strange creatures looked more likely to be in The Wizard of Oz than see The Wizard of Oz.

"Have you ever heard of Narnia?" asked the Satyr.

"No. Am I on another planet?"

"Planets are in the sky. You're on the ground." the Satyr said slowly as if talking to a very stupid person. Scarlette didn't even know how to respond. She looked around the hut and realized there was nothing electrical anywhere and everything looked to be handmade. More and more questions filled her head.

"Why doesn't my leg hurt like it should?" she asked.

"I used a little magick to relieve your pain and keep you asleep through it all. I've heard that some Jades panic when they come here and with your injuries that simply wouldn't do."

"What's a Jade?"

"My apologies. A Jade is a person from another world, socalled for one of the first to come here from another world, Jadis."

"I see. Where's my bag?"

"One moment. I've placed it in a drawer."

"What are your names?" Scarlette asked, feeling rude for not learning this first.

"My name is Willow." said the Maenad. "This, our son, is named Stagfoot, for his father."

"My name is Scarlette. Pleased to meet you."

"Would you like something to eat, Scarlette?" Willow offered at long last. (It's Maena custom to only offer food if a basic level of courtesy is first met and Scarlette just barely reached it.)

"Yes, please."

Soon she was balancing a plate with fruit, boar, and a buttered roll on it. A small bowl of goat cream, chilled in the creek and mixed with honey and a little mead, sat on the low table for her. Her bag sat next to it. Stagfoot took a bucket to fetch water for some tea while Willow and her son waited for Scarlette to finish eating, Stagfoot Jr. less patiently than his mother. They were all curious about the strange contents of her bag.

When Stagfoot returned and the kettle was going over the fire, Willow pulled the contents of Scarlette's bag out and arranged it all neatly on the table.

Just then, there was a gentle tapping, as if someone gently rapping on the door. The Satyr stood to answer it and there Scarlette beheld a 2 foot tall raven wearing a vermillion sash. To her shock, the raven spoke.

"I am Windpettle, High Clerk of the Royal Office of the High King, hereby ordered by High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, to supervise the conveyance of the Glasswater Jade to the selected primary conveyer, Lieutenant Starfall of the Citadel Guard, and thenceforth fly ahead to render my report to Cair Paravel. May I enter to observe her condition?" the raven said in a perfunctory manner. Stagfoot stood aside to let the little bureaucrat saunter in.

"She can't leave yet! She hasn't told us what all this stuff is yet!" Stagfoot Jr. piped. Windpettle cocked his head over to examine the items on the table.

"Do tell, madam." he said with such enthusiasm that Scarlette was left whiplashed by how quickly he'd changed gears.

"What does this do?" Stagfoot Jr. asked innocently as he examined a tampon.

"How about we come back to that." Scarlette replied, her face as red as her name.

* * *

Soon everything was packed back in her bag and she was being carried on Stagfoot's back to the road, where a cart was waiting. She was just about to ask how much further it was when she caught glimpse through the trees of a horse and cart with someone riding the horse. Scarlette didn't find this strange in the slightest since she's never been around horses and thus didn't know that people didn't generally ride a horse if it was pulling a cart. As they came to the edge of the trees by the road, it became apparent that Scarlette had been very mistaken. There was no horse or rider. There was a centaur woman in full armor pulling a cart, looking very stern. Stagfoot greeted the Lieutenant with suppressed laughter and Starfall sneered at him. Scarlette didn't understand the source of the tension because she didn't know it wasn't common for a centaur to pull a cart in Narnia.

"So it's true then?" Stagfoot asked. He was referring to the citadel guard being conscripted to help beat back the Calormenes in the west. "No horses available?"

"None to spare." Lieutenant Starfall replied as Stagfoot set Scarlette onto the back of the small, attractively painted cart. A few cushions had been provided, as well as a box of tarts and a small skin of wine.

Scarlette spent much of the journey bored and staring up at the sky as she lie in the cart, debating whether or not to turn her phone on and waste precious battery on some music. When explaining the device, it hit her that she had no way to charge her phone. She looked inside her purse mournfully and saw the Yo-Yo/Mp3 Player.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and Starfall ignored her, finding her to be a very dull travel companion.

She began to Yo-Yo to turn it on. Half a battery. She plugged in her skullcandy headphones, laid back down, and began to listen on random. Soon she was restless, though. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial that Willow had given her for 3 seeds she found and took as important, 2 from the lining of her purse and one in the little bit of weed she had in a medicine bottle.

"Could it grow here?" she thought. She noticed that one of the seeds was burnt. She pulled our her pipe and loaded a little shake. She took 2 hits and offered some to Starfall, who startled Scarlette so much so with how far back she was able to bend to reach the pipe that she forgot to hand over the lighter, resulting in Starfall drawing from an unlit pipe. Starfall was taken aback, first by the seeming lack of sense in not keeping it lit, and second by the fact that this was clearly not tobacco. She stopped and turned.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You didn't take the lighter."

"What?" Starfall asked with impatience. Scarlette held forth the lighter, rolling the striker and pushing down the button to show her how to work it.

"Light it lightly, otherwise you torch the bowl."

"I know how to smoke, girl." Starfall said tersely.

"This isn't like what you're used to." Scarlette remarked, watching carefully as Starfall flicked the bic and, sure enough, nearly torched the bowl.

"Hover the flame above the bowl then draw the flame to it as you do so." Scarlette instructed. She did so and nothing happened.

"I forgot. You have to cover the carb hole. Let me show you." she said, reaching out for the pipe. Starfall handed it over and watched as Scarlette demonstrated. When Starfall tried again, she succeeded. She handed the pipe back and continued their journey for exactly 5 steps. Then it kicked in. It was a strain known as Golden Goat: a strong sativa hybrid accidentally created in Scarlette's hometown, smuggled into England & cultured in a rural cottage, and eventually sold to her. Starfall stopped in her tracks.

"By the Mane!" she exclaimed dreamily. "What IS that?"

* * *

Scarlette had just loaded another bowl and was Yo-Yoing off the side of the cart to charge her player a bit as she absentmindedly watched the trees go by. She was pulled from her lit stupor by Starfall.

"Cair Paravel is just around this bend." she announced. Had they been going by way of the river Rush, Scarlette would have seen the Citadel glittering upon it's sea cliffs from miles off, but they were coming by a route that paralleled the coast. She looked up the road that had been curving, curving and curving through the trees & around hills endlessly, to suddenly see it give way to the sea and cliffs covered in a castle fortress. She narrowly escaped getting her yo-yo caught in the wheel of the cart.

Soon they were at the gate. Scarlette couldn't believe it when they actually blew trumpets.

"Make way for Scarlette Ketterly, the Glasswater Jade!" yelled the herald, a human. Scarlette was confused that they knew her last name.

Starfall took her straight to the doors of the great hall, where they were met by another strange creature. He wore the same vermillion scarf as Windpettle and was about 4 feet tall, resembling Stagfoot, but with dark fur and a long tail and a far more human face.

"I am Master Tumnus, High advisor to the Four Thrones, appointed by High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Their royal highnesses, The High King Peter, Queen Susan the of the Horn, and King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table are still assembling. In the meantime, I would like a look at your things. My apologies, but we have had some strange reports." he said. Scarlette scoffed at all the pomp and circumstance and handed over her purse.

The first thing he pulled out was her phone. He tried the buttons and nothing happened.

"You need to turn it on, first. Hold that button for 3 seconds." she instructed. He did so and jumped when the screen lit up.

"What is it?" he said as he handed it over to her quickly.

"It's a phone." she said. "But it also does a lot of other stuff."

"Such as?"

"It runs different apps, which are programs that allow you to use social media, share pictures, do video, and none of this stuff mean anything to you, does it?"

"Not a thing, my dear."

"Well, it doesn't matter much anyway once the battery is dead. Hey, there's no electricity here, is there?"

"This 'lecktrixity' of which you speak-"

"I take that as a no."

Next, Master Tumnus pulled out the 3 tampons, which pissed Scarlette off a little.

"And these are?"

"Uhhh-" she didn't want to have to explain again. Upon her obvious discomfort, he arrived at the right conclusion and handed them over to a guard who had appeared with a tray.

"They're for her menses." Master Tumnus whispered loudly to the guard. Next he pulled the seeds out.

"What kind of seeds are these?"

"That's weed, bro."

"What? No, you won't get passed me! One of these was clearly rescued from a fire, and Windpettle tells me there's also some of the medicine these seeds are from! Something that's definitely not a weed! A plan that's valuable!"

"Yeah it is." Scarlette said smartly.

"Something called Mare Wannuh. May I see that as well?"

"Sure. I'll even show you how it's used." she pulled he pipe from her pocket and took a hit.

"What does it do, exactly?"

"Gets you high, dude. It also cures nausea, which is awesome, and you don't have to worry about puking it up before it works because it's smoke. It also helps with depression, anxiety, PTSD-"

"PTS-what?" asked Mr. Tumnus.

"You know how, when someone's been through something traumatic, they sometimes get twitchy and aren't the same? It helps with that." and now she had the guard's attention.

"Is that plant what happened to my Lieutenant?" asked the guard.

"Sure is." Scarlette said. They all looked over to see Starfall staring at her hand.

Next he pulled out a notebook, a pen (which fascinated him), a couple pairs of underwear, a half a pack of cigarettes, her wallet (looking at all the contents), and a cough drop.

"May I see the item in you hand?" he asked her, pointing to the yo-yo. She turned it on and handed it over.

"It's set to play songs at random. Just press play and, I guess, hold the headphones on your ears." she told him and he did so. It was quite loud so everyone could hear a little. She recognized "Kill Everybody" by Skrillex. She also recognized the look of displeasure on his face, but he gave it a fair listen of a minute and a half before handing it off with eyebrows raised.

"I didn't realize the White Witch made music." he remarked.


	3. Low Battery

**Greetin's, Cretins! It's Lupus. (It's never Lupus, but this time it is.) Here it is, coming at you, the third installment less than a week after the second. "What's going on?" you ask, oh reader. (I'm very aware there's only one of you.) The short answer is I. Don't. Know. Anymore. I wasn't updating and now I am. It's a mystery. As I'm sure you have noticed by now, each of these so far has featured a song. This one is no different, except that it is. It has two songs! The suggested listening for this chapter is "Royals" by Lorde, followed by "For Real" by Rittz. I don't own these songs. Lyrics in italics. I do not own the CHRONICles of Narnia. This is just a fanfiction. I ain't getting paid for this.**

* * *

Master Tumnus walked quickly, his hooves making a light tapping on the marble floor of the Great Hall while Starfall's made a louder but still crisp clopping. Scarlette was still in the small cart. The hall was long and huge. Scarlette estimated it to be like 3 high school gymnasiums end to end in size. She saw there was 4 thrones on a dais, 3 of which were occupied.

About halfway to the thrones, Starfall began to swerve to the left as Master Tumnus continued straight forward. Scarlette didn't understand why until she realized Starfall was doing a U-turn. Soon the back of the cart was facing the monarchs and a guard was unhooking Starfall. The High King signaled to a man wearing a banner with a lion on the front who was setting up a chair. The guard who unhooked the centaur came around and lifted Scarlette up and carried her to the chair while the man in the banner took her purse and chef whites without a word or permission. He carried it all to the King occupying the center-right throne, in between his two siblings, the Queen on his right and the other King on his left.

She watched as High King Peter took her belongings from her purse one by one, the cellphone last. He tried the buttons. It came on and he tried to work the lock screen in vain. Just then, Master Tumnus whispered something in King Peter's ear. The king placed the phone on a tray held by the man in the banner and grabbed Scarlette's wallet, viewing the contents. He took out her I.D. card.

"Scarlette Anne Ketterly?" he asked.

"You do see my picture on the card, right?" she snarked. The queen gave the king a look that begged for his patience.

"We are the High King Peter, my brother King Edmund, and my sister Queen Susan of the Horn." he said, forgoing the full titles except in Susan's case, feeling he could make his point without them. "Pleased to meet you." though he did not look pleased. Truth was, he was at a loss. He looked down at her I.D. again. "Is this supposed to stand for your date of birth? This DOB?"

"Uh... yeah?" she said.

King Peter looked at her with different eyes as he passed her I.D. card around, first to King Edmund, then to Queen Susan. Each had the same shocked look. The Queen looked with longing at Scarlette's purse on the High King's lap.

"Your accent:" stated Queen Susan. "Where are you from?"

"Topeka, Kansas." she said with a sarcastic tone, not expecting any comprehension.

"Is that near Kansas City?" the Queen asked low-key.

"Wait, you know my world?" Scarlette asked with a shock.

"We do indeed." said King Edmund. "Though we left it at a much earlier time and a much younger age."

"So people just, like, end up here?"

"It's been our experience that those who come here are led by fate. Can your describe how you got here?" responded King Edmund.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." she said with cheek. They all looked at each other before Queen Susan replied.

"Through a Wardrobe in a spare room of a country manor in England."

"What?! You just walked in through some fucking furniture! I got chased by all kinds of crazy ass creatures, and there was a giant! The ground just peeled up and came over me like a wave and then I was invisible and on the bus for hours and hours then there was this fucking time-lapse death tree that grabbed me and now my fucking leg is broken!"

"It's different for everyone." Master Tumnus replied dryly. Scarlette was speechless. She wanted to storm out of there, but the increasing pain in her leg reminded her that she was at their mercy.

Just then, the 3 monarchs eyes left hers and focused on something behind her. They were painted with a look of wonder. Just moments after, a delicious smell that reminded her of something elusive but blissful reached her. Then she felt a vibration like you'd feel from a heavy footfall if you were in a trailer home. Then another. She felt like she was in the scene with the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. It shook the entire marble hall.

It was right behind her. She heard a low rumble like a growl. The source of the growl slowly moved from right behind her to around her left side and then to the front. It was a lion. It was THE Lion. The Lion from her dream stood before her.

What she did next was something she would come to consider one of the major errata of her life. Bear in mind she'd just been though a major life event, had increasing pain in her left leg, and was not accustomed to the day-drinking done regularly though out all of Narnia and beyond. She stood up on one leg and flipped the Lion the bird, with both hands. The Great Hall was dead silent as Scarlette eased herself back into her seat.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the Lion.

"Pfft- Uh, yeah? I've only seen you in that fucked up dream every other night for years."

"I didn't ask if you recognized me. I asked if you knew who I was."

Scarlette was silent. She realized that she didn't know who this being was, or if he was even really what he seemed, or even what he seemed like. He was like nothing she'd ever encountered yet familiar all at once and she knew he could see straight into her, and it scared her deeply.

"I am Myself!" he said with a booming voice. "Beings like you call me Aslan."

"So what? Should I bow or should I curtsy?" she retorted, ignoring the shocked and, frankly, ill looks on the faces of their Majesties. Aslan considered her for a moment. Finally he asked:

"Are you in pain, Stoneheart?" he asked with evident concern.

"YES!" she cried, tears finally streaming down her cheeks. Aslan turned to the Kings and Queen.

"Has nobody seen to her leg since she's been here?" his words gave form and teeth to their guilt. Aslan turned back toward Scarlette and said, "Though it isn't good that you lash out in pain, it says something that you chose to lash out at the most powerful ones here. I won't forget this bit of character, as for a bow, allow me." Aslan then bowed his head and breathed on her leg. The pain lessened immediately. Then he breathed into her face and his breath- Indescribably wonderful! She felt just as scared as before, but able to face it head on suddenly.

"If only our sister hadn't taken her cordial with her to Terebinthia." Queen Susan mourned, but quickly shut up when Aslan gave her a look that clearly said that was no excuse for not seeing to their guests well-being first.

"Now give her back her things." Aslan said Gently. He then fixed his eyes on Scarlette and said, "I'm sure they will see to some victuals for you soon, but in the meantime, there's business to discuss. I brought you here for a purpose. When you are fully healed and trained in the combat arts sufficiently, you will go to the underground city of Bang'Ai. You must go by a certain route and follow these 3 signs: first, follow the white rabbit."

"You're shitting me."

Second, follow the man with the mohawk; third, You will be in the presence of the Nameless King when two lions are at the door. Now here are 4 instructions. First yo-"

"Hold up." Scarlette said as she finished writing the third sign in her notebook.

"First, you will speak to nobody between seeing the white rabbit and the man with the mohawk. Second, You will carry this sword-" the man in the banner stepped forward with a beautiful sword in scabbard he'd fetched from the treasure room. "-with you and you will not, under any circumstance, let anybody take the sword. Kick their asses instead. Third, give the sword to the Nameless King only when the city of Bang'Ai is renamed. Fourth, tell nobody your name until the King is Named."

"And I get to go back to my homeworld as soon as this mess is done?"

"On that you have my word."

"Sounds legit."

* * *

Scarlette was sitting on a very richly dressed bed in just a chemise and some clean underwear. She'd been dressed as richly as the bed by one of the maidservants and was surprised by how comfortable the clothes were, especially after she saw herself in the mirror. She demanded the dresses be taken away.

She was looking at pictures on her phone when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Who's there?" she asked warily.

"It's just me, Susan."

"Come in, I guess."

Susan swished in carrying a bowl of fruit and chocolates and sat down on the bed next to Scarlette.

"To what do I owe the visit, your Majesty?" Scarlette said with exasperated ire.

"Just call me Susan, please." Susan said. "Or Sue."

"You can call me Scarlette, but don't call me Scar." she said. Susan laughed at this.

"Listen, about earlier. I'm sorry if we came across as cold or uncaring. We were so very excited to see someone from our own world, let alone the future. The wonders you carry- Master Tumnus told me of what you call tampons." she said with a giggle. "Here that means cannon batting. So bawdy!" Scarlette laughed for the first time since she'd landed. She reached over to the goblet she was using as an ashtray and relit her cigarette. She was smoking it a little at a time to make it last.

"That's what's making that smell!" Susan exclaimed.

"You guys don't have tobacco here?"

"We have proper tobacco here! Put that out and let me send for something far superior."

"Oh well aren't we the delicate flower."

"I believe you mean that as an insult! Why would you not want to smoke something better?"

"I do want to smoke something better, but I need to conserve that, too."

"The green medicine in the tan plastic bottle with someone else's name on it?"

"That's the stuff."

"You know, Mr. Tumnus is convinced he can get those seeds to grow." Susan said gently. After a pause, she spoke again. "Please accept everything we are trying to offer you. I know we may have started on the wrong foot, but this is a beneficent place, believe me."

Scarlette regarded Susan for a moment and realized two things. One is that Susan rubbed her the right way, and the other is how angry this made her at herself. Finally, she relented:

"Your brother's a jerk."

"Which one?"

"Peter."

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's just that most find Edmund to be the unpleasant one, though after talking to you, I think you and he could verily cut the curd together."

"Cut the whatsit?"

"It's an expression around here. It means to converse."

"Ah." and there was a long silence before Scarlette broke it, "Do you want to see some pictures on my phone?"

"Yes! Very much so!" Susan exclaimed. Scarlette smiled at this and pulled her phone out.

She skipped through the pictures of her father and Debra and their flat and onto her many Christmas photos, talking all the while. Susan enjoyed hearing about these strange people from Scarlette's strange future, but she noticed how Scarlette skipped past any and all pictures of her parents, the few there were. She said nothing, however. Soon they were looking at pictures from Job Corp.

"And this was my roommate Charlize on 3T, that's the honor dorms. You get to go there if you keep your shit right. It's really chill. Anyway, she was in Culinary with me so we were pretty much sisters. Always cutting up. And this is her wielding a spatula. It looks like she's in a restaurant, but that's actually a classroom done up like that for practice."

"So, you're a chef?"

"No. I'm not at that level. I'm what we call a line-cook. I was actually wearing my chef whites when I came here. It's that white coat I was carrying. Oh shit. My job!" Scarlette went pale. "What's going to happen with my job!"

"Shhh-" Susan cooed, "It's alright. You've fallen into a new world. You can put that problem for the later."

"No, you don't understand. I just became homeless. My father threw me out because that lying cunt framed me up saying I stole from them!" Scarlette said, tears welling in her eyes again. Susan took Scarlette's hand in hers.

"Listen to me. You are not homeless. You live in a castle for the time being. And those people you call your relations are not worth all this. Now, you can feel relieved and grateful for landing on your feet, or you can dwell on the wrongs done to you. Those are your two options." Susan squeezed her hand. "Now let us hear more about your boarding school and I can tell you a little of mine, but I'm afraid it doesn't hold up to your experience. It was so long ago and I only attended one year before the war drove us from London."

"The war?"

"Yes. The Germans."

"You mean World War II? Wow. I mean- I didn't know- didn't realize you'd been through that."

"Yes. The bombing made it into a sort of hell place. We were lucky ones, sent away to the countryside. We were all affected in our own ways, but Edmund seems deeply cut by it, more than the rest of us. Lucy actually found this world first. She went back and forth a couple times before bringing the rest of us. Once alone and the second time with Edmund, but he lied and said she'd made it all up, when he'd in fact- oh my. Now there I go. Here we are in the presence of such a wonderful device with a waning battery and instead we sit with our sorrows. Pardon me. I only worry for my little brother."

"I understand. Want to hear some music?"

"Yes! Do let's!"

Scarlette looked through the YouTube rips she had on her phone to find something suitable. She liked Insane Clown Posse, Kingspade, Tech N9ne, and nu metal so it was hard to find something that wouldn't frighten her new friend. It was a plus that some scattered pop-songs had made it into the mix. She finally settled on one of those pop-songs: Royals by Lorde.

 _"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

 _And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town_

 _No post code envy"_

"Post code envy?" asked Susan innocently.

"I think that line refers to people boasting about their neighborhood. Everywhere in America is divided into what are called zip codes used by the postal service. 90210 is one that's a big deal. Beverly Hills. Funnily enough, the postal codes of the city I come from all start with 666."

"Ominous." said Susan. "Grey Goose?"

"An expensive brand of vodka."

"I haven't heard of vodka since childhood!" Susan clapped her hands with excitement. "We have spirits made from sweet fruits here. It's called rakia. The guards drink it." Susan said. (Neither Queen Susan nor Scarlette knew that rakia wasn't strictly Narnian and had in fact come to Narnia by way of a wayward Bulgarian who spent 10 years with the dwarves some centuries prior.)

"Speaking of getting fucked up." Scarlette said as she pulled out her pipe, pot, and lighter. She loaded up a full bowl.

"I thought you had to conserve it."

"Y.O.L.O."

"Yow-Low?"

"You Only Live Once. Here, I'll show how to smoke it. You hold it with your thumb on this hole. It's called the carb hole. Then you light the bowl by hovering the flame above it and drawing the flame to the leaves by inhaling." she said and then demonstrated. "Hold the smoke in as long as you can." Smoke rolled from her mouth as she said this. She held in the rest of the hit until Queen Susan was coughing out hers. Only then did she exhale. She didn't strictly notice it, but the pain in her leg was less with Susan around. Susan noticed how Scarlette strictly did not use any honorifics without sarcasm and how much she liked that about her.

Suddenly the phone beeped and a window popped up. The battery was down to 20%. Scarlette sighed sadly.

"I guess this is it. Goodbye phone for a while. Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I really just want to be alone with my music."

"What about the music on the other device?"

"It's not the same songs. Not the same kind of music really. I'll show you next time, ok?"

Susan looked confused for a moment before she gathered herself, took Scarlette's hand, and smiled before wordlessly leaving the room. Scarlette put on her headphones and searched through her songs. She was still angry at High King Petard as she was calling him in her head, so she settled on "For Real" by Rittz.

 _"So you know I'm bout to K.I.L.L_

 _People say I'm crazy maybe so I need to go and take a P.I.L.L_

 _They should lock me up and throw away the key and put me in a C.E.L.L_

 _They say they don't like the way I'm spitting fuck 'em they can go to H.E.L.L_

 _For R.E.A.L. LET'S GO_

 _Don't play me man it's kill or be killed_

 _Fuck with me now blood is getting spilled on the field_

 _I'm going crazy no refill on my pills_

 _Ain't no use in anybody trying to tell me to chill, or cool off, cause the screws off_

 _In my head ain't tight they loose ya'll better try ta get a move on, get a u-haul, dog, a Ryder truck_

 _Before I slice you up and put your body in the boondocks"_

Scarlette laid back and closed her eyes and thought how badly she'd wanted to escape to a world exactly like this when her mother was drunk and brawling with one shitty boyfriend or another. She closed her eyes tightly then, too. She still remembers stealing her first pair of skullcandys to beat the noise. It was ironic that the very day she severed ties with her father was the day she was finally whisked away.


	4. Blitzed

**Bang bang! It's Lupus again?! Holy-moly! Here with that sickness because, playa, I'm ill! Back to back, like a heart attack, and it just got serious, like this chapter. As I'm sure you've noticed, the chapters thus far have had a song somehow integrated in with the plot. This one has no such song, as most chapters will be from now on, but I would feel amiss if I didn't offer some suggested listening: "Lost in the Echo" by Linkin Park, chosen for King Edmund the Just and his deep-seated issues. (Furthermore, I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. There. I said it.)**

Scarlette was cutting meat in the kitchen with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Berthrix, the kitchen matron, a minotaur woman, remarked on how she resembled her tattoo of a hatchet girl that showed on her upper arm beneath the sleeve of her peasant top. The tattoo was done in a friends home by an apprentice who drew it freehand. As a result of some smudging, her hatchet was tall and squared out, much like the meat cleaver in her hand.

She'd been at Cair Paravel for roughly 6 weeks and had insinuated herself into the kitchen staff. The culture shock was more bearable if she was somewhere she understood. Aslan's breath seemed to cause her to heal faster than normal because today was her first day using only a cane. Scarlette, being left-handed, had to learn to do things with her right hand and only her right hand while using the crutch, a knobby wooden thing carved from a tree-branch.

Scarlette had a sufficient store of clothing she could stand: shirts and pants with stockings and boots. She was now used to going braless and not shaving. It was a very warm day in late summer. The harvest bacchanal was quickly approaching in a mere 3 weeks and preparations were already underway. There was rakia to make, preserves to boil and can for the winter, and many hunks of meat already curing. Scarlette was prepping for that night's dinner.

Berthrix shouted an exasperated expletive when there was a quick rapping on the door near the ovens. She answered it, daring whoever was behind that door to give her a good reason for the interruption with the very way she opened it. Standing there was Master Tumnus.

"Excuse me, Madam Berthrix. May I borrow Scarlette?" he asked. Berthrix looked over to see Scarlette wiping down the prep surface, everything put away.

"Ye can, I s'pose."

* * *

Master Tumnus and Scarlette were standing in the corner of a cleared field left to rest for a season. There stood three proud plants, the parentage of which is as follows: the burnt seed was Purple Haze, and the shortest of the plants; the tall purple plant was Purple Voodoo; and the bright green one in the middle was the tallest of all as well as the most pungent. Scarlette felt embarrassed for regarding the three seeds that grew as trash.

"Is it supposed to smell like this?" Master Tumnus asked.

"It is, actually. That strain is called Cat Piss, officially."

"And the other two?"

"See, I'm not sure which is which since they're both purple, but I think the shorter one is Purple Haze and the tall one is Purple Voodoo." Scarlette guessed. She was, in fact, correct. "These three are all very strong strains. In my world they were always too expensive to buy. I had friends who would let me have bowls of theirs. And the Golden Goat didn't grow, then?"

"It did not. I suppose it explains why that seed wasn't included with the others. Maena have a way about nature and things that grow."

"I hope Susan won't be disappointed." said Scarlette. Susan was excited when she discovered the fourth seed and very much looked forward to smoking that strain again.

"Disappointed by what?" asked Queen Susan from behind them.

"Your seed didn't grow."

"Oh. A pity. But these-" Susan said with awe. "So cats like these, then. Didn't you say something about growing indoors?"

"No, that's just how that strain smells. It's called Cat Piss for a reason. Very potent acting, too." Scarlette said as she squatted by Purple Haze to get a closer look at the bud formation. "These plants are still in the vegetation stage. When they flower is when you need to harvest usually, but let these three seed. You can harvest later crops in their prime, just as they begin to seed or just before, for maximum quality. Once they flower, I can show you how to cure them."

"You cure them? Like meat?" asked Susan.

"Does it cook the stench out?" snarked Master Tumnus.

"Not like that. Sort of like drying a flower. You hang it upside down for a couple of weeks, then you take it off the stem and keep it in a jar for another couple of weeks. You have to burp the jars, though. That's where you open them for 10 minutes a day to let moisture out. And the weed needs to be kept in the dark for the whole curing process. It makes the weed a lot stronger."

"Why do you INSIST on calling it 'weed'?" Master Tumnus said with some exasperation.

"Sorry, damn." Scarlette retorted. "I don't know where that name for it comes from. There's a lot of names for it. As many names for cannabis as there are for sex, especially if you count the names of the individual paks."

"Pack?" asked Susan.

"That's another word for strain, or breed. There are thousands. More breeds of marijuana than there are dogs."

"Then there's male and female plants." figured Master Tumnus. Scarlette slapped her forehead.

"Oh damn! If these are all female- Hey, are there hemp plants here?"

"Madam! Do stay on the subject! Nobody asked about actual weeds!"

"Hemp is what cannabis comes from. It's like how we turned wolves into dogs."

"I don't even begin to know how you did that in your world, but I'll take your word for it. You're saying we could breed these three ladies with some common hemp?" asked Master Tumnus. "There's the answer to why you call it weed."

"Yes, if they are all female, you will have to. They won't seed otherwise." Scarlette replied.

"So you can't tell?" asked Susan.

"It's impossible to tell until they flower. The females bloom while the males produce seed pods. The males are less potent." Scarlette informed.

"How long?" asked Master Tumnus after a long pause.

"It should be only a couple weeks now. Just before the Harvest Bacchanal." Scarlette replied. She looked over the whole field and saw it full of rolling cannabis in her minds eye. She was gently pulled from her revelry by Susan.

"Would you like to walk with me upon the shore as now your crutch is not in use? I can hold your arm so you might negotiate the sand without your cane." Susan offered.

"Sure." Scarlette replied with a smile. "I will see you later, Tumnus." Master Tumnus nodded his head without looking away from the three proud ladies.

* * *

"I remember at Job Corp., there was a girl on our floor who was a Muslim. She wore the Hijab and used a watering can she called a 'lota' to wash herself after she used the bathroom. I never thought in a million years I'd be doing the same thing one day. Now I wish I'd asked her more questions." Scarlette related.

"Do you think you could possibly have a chamber pot in your room now? I hate to see you always crutching all the way down to the guards outbuilding, especially now. All the contingents are returned after beating back the Calormenes at the edge of the Western Wilds." Susan gripped Scarlette around the waist by the hip snugly while holding Scarlette's shoulder with her other hand so Scarlette leaned against her as they walked slowly by the surf.

"No. I don't think I can squat yet." Scarlette said as she blushed. "Why didn't your brothers go to war this last time?"

"Because the Wilds are just that: wild. Many who were loyalist under the White Witch fled there and now subsist in their own world of anarchy. We are simply not welcome, though King Edmund is tolerated as long as he brings tribute."

"I see." Scarlette said.

Just then, a group of mermaids came to serenade them as mermaids there were wont to do. Scarlette, having never seen the shore up-close, was fascinated and delighted. In truth, she felt like a little girl playing with mermaid dolls in the tub, only the feeling of the moment was far more potent. Susan sat down with Scarlette and fanned her skirt out to her right so Scarlette could have a place to sit.

"If you had your own skirt, you wouldn't have to borrow mine. Why do you not wear gowns? I know they'd suit you."

"I don't feel quite myself in them. I prefer this." Scarlette gestured down at he peasant top with it's lace closure, exposing her midriff, her open leather vest, and her soft hide pants designed for use by rangers and other woodsman so they might protect their legs from even the thorny bushes. Her feet were bare for walking in the sand, but she usually had on knee-high boots that suited her well.

"You dress like a pirate, you know." teased Susan.

"You don't know what casual is, then." retorted Scarlette. "Look at you, perpetually stunntin'." Susan laughed. Since knowing Scarlette, she'd learned all manner of strange slang.

"I cannot very well execute my work without looking the part, now can I." stated Queen Susan.

"That depends: what do you do all day?" asked Scarlette.

"While my brothers talk with diplomats and politicians and governors and deal with matters of state, I am the one who deals directly with the public and the Court. I keep the communication open between my brothers and the rest of the contingents of the citadel. And I listen to the people's grievances and pass judgement on the smaller matters, leaving the larger ones for Edmund. The High King is the least engaged with the people out of all of us and speaks mostly to other leaders. He's our King over every King and Queen of Narnia. Ed and I are merely King and Queen over the people." she said as she stared at the sea.

"So you're like your brothers' deputy, then."

"Pretty much." Susan said, imitating the way Scarlette said the same phrase. "What do you do all day?"

"I prepare ingredients and man the skillets. I also pluck fowl, churn butter, do dishes duty which we all share, anything where I can stay in one place or sit down, really." she said. "And I listen to everyone talk about everyone else's business. I keep my mouth shut, though."

"Sounds nice and uncomplicated." Susan said softly.

"That's the one good thing about kitchens. Everything is time sensitive and requires some level of focus, even when you're on autopilot, so you can really get completely lost in the flow of things. It's like there's nowhere else but that place and nobody else but cooks, waitstaff, and somewhere in the distance, whoever you're cooking for, out of sight. Out of mind."

"But you dine with us. We cannot be truly out of mind, can we?" Susan said vulnerably as she leaned closer.

"Sometimes." Scarlette said softly. They were slowly moving closer to one another until Susan snapped to attention and drew away just in time. King Edmund was approaching.

"Ahoy!" he shouted. Susan gave Edmund a saccharine smile then turned back to Scarlette with a look that clearly said one thing:

 _"Later."_

* * *

Scarlette stood awkwardly in the training room, leaning on her cane. She looked around at all the weapons laid neatly on shelves that lined one wall and the smooth floor. Practice dummies in various conditions stood in a row along one wall of windows. This room was in a corner and thus had two walls full of large windows that let in ample light. She thought it would make a brilliant artist's studio.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" she asked warily.

"Yes, I believe you are. This practice will help you heal better, in fact. Worry not; we will be working on your stance alone. That's where you start: learning to stand with the sword in hand."

"O-ok. I believe I can handle that." Scarlette said with hopeful trepidation.

"On your guard then, madam." he retorted, handing her a sword. "Remove it from the scabbard." Scarlette let her cane drop as she reached for the weapon. "Pull it from it's sheath." She did so and felt it's weight, instinctively finding the point of balance. She tried an experimental swing.

"STOP!" King Edmund shouted. She nearly dropped her sword. "Never swing a bladed weapon when you don't know what you're doing. Men have cut their own guts open doing this." He held out his hand for the sword. She handed it over, embarrassed. He traded with her a wooden practice sword. "Now, imitate my stance and hold it." he said as he held the sword up and settled into the first stance she'd learn. She did as he instructed and held her breath. "Breathe." he said with a little impatience. She breathed.

After a moment he approached her and corrected her stance. Both her legs ached: the broken one from weakness and the strong one from the strain of picking up the slack. Due to the newness of the form and muscle fatigue, she kept bending where she should remain straight and straightening where she should remain flexed. King Edmund continued to tell her to straighten her core and bend her knees when she'd drift off position.

Only when she was visibly shaking did he let her sit and rest. She dropped the sword and put her head in her hands. She dripped with sweat just from standing. It was like yoga but with one single position, perpetually. Her palms ached from the pressure against the unforgiving wood. She was breathing harder and harder until she yelled:

"Damn that Lion!" the silence that followed was like a slap. "Stupid leg!" she added.

"He helped you." Edmund said in a dead serious tone.

"He's the reason I'm here. My leg is broken now so I can't even hold the sword right!"

"It takes practice. Standing with the sword is the first lesson. You will learn to maintain several stances before we move onto learning the blocks, strikes, and thrusts. The stance is the foundation of-"

"I don't give a shit! God! I don't want to be here!"

"Cease this now, girl!" King Edmund admonished. "You will resume this lesson and give it your full focus!"

"Or what?" she stood, forgetting the weakness in her left leg. "What are you going to do, huh? What if I just walked the fuck on out of here and found my own way home and fuck up all of Aslan's plans? What then!"

"You're right. The choice is yours, but think of who you would be hurting. Thousands depend on a new regime in Ettinsmoor. Their current Queen, the Mad Queen Jezmae, is an evil and murderous tyrant. She's immortal, so she's killed every heir save one who is living anonymously in that city and you are going to find him before it's too late!" He stepped forward. "Do not turn your back on this."

"So we just topple a regime because we don't agree with their ideals and say it's because their leader was bad? Where have I heard of that shit before? Oh, right. Every pointless war America has been in for the last few decades."

"Oh! You think you know war? You think you know what war is? You know nothing of toppled buildings, of lawlessness, of children roaming the streets in gangs for protection, smoking cigarettes and looking at the world with the eyes of an old man! Of air raid sirens and days underground, of every adult being so preoccupied that all manner of things, the likes of which would horrify you, go unnoticed?"

"You're right. I don't know what that's like, but what does that have to do with Aslan?"

"Everything! He's the reason that-" King Edmund choked on tears a little. "He saved me. He saved my life. He saved my heart. He saved my very soul."

"What happened?" she asked, sitting back down.

"What I am about to tell you I have told nobody, but if anyone needs to hear it, it's you." he pulled up a chair and turned it around to sit backward on it. "When I was a boy during the Blitz, there was a woman in the neighborhood who used to give out all manner of nice things to eat. Whatever she could afford. She saved the best bits, though, for her victims. There was four of us siblings and, honestly, I think our mother was grateful to this monster for her so-called help.

"This woman singled me out, told me I was special, ahead of the other children. We'd sit and talk for hours or play games. Over time the games became stranger and I wasn't entirely comfortable with them, but in my eyes this woman could do no wrong. What she groomed me to do was vile, perverse, and she was utterly dominating. My very soul was crushed.

"I began running with the boys I used to run from. I was sneaking cigarettes and rum and stealing from my mum and siblings. I lied constantly. I was even mean to stray dogs. All because of this secret. She'd convinced me I would be in trouble and reviled for the rest of my days if I told anyone. She told me only bad people broke their promises and she made me promise.

"And any time I didn't want to play, she became frightening. She locked me in a room once and refused to let me out for a whole night until I did what she required of me. When I learned my siblings and I were to be refugees and go to the countryside, I was a storm of emotion. As much as I was relieved, she'd made me dependent on her for my very sense of self.

"When we were newly in the country manor in which we were hosted, my younger sister Lucy came to us older siblings with stories of another country you could get to through a wardrobe, I felt she was asking for it, so total was my sense of justification. When I stumbled into Narnia myself, it was as if righteousness had been snatched from me, and lo! Then came a sledge upon which rode the White Witch. She first was kind and I felt that I knew the score.

"I listened to all her promises. She promised to make me a prince when I was destined to be a King all along. I accepted her black magic food that was terribly addictive. My favorite candy. I can no longer stand Turkish Delight. I betrayed my siblings to her because I thought I knew what she wanted. She proved to be murderous and not licentious, however, wishing only to keep Narnia in the grip of her perpetual winter.

"When my siblings flew from the White Witch's guard, she bound me and flew after them. When the sledge would no longer run as her winter melted away, she forced me to march. She quite nearly killed me there in the woods. Aslan was the reason she didn't.

"After I was rescued, He took me aside and asked me why I'd done what I did. I had no answer. He asked my why I was sometimes mean-spirited. I had no answer. He asked my why I lied, stole, and smoked. I said I didn't know. He told me that he knew why. He asked my about the war and by this I was stunned. I never imagined he could know anything about my world, but I played it and said 'What bloody of it, then'.

"He told me it mattered. He told me he knew what my neighbor had done and that it was just as wrong as it felt. And he told me that our pain is usually what causes us to cause pain in others. Using pain to justify doing harm is fed by the belief that what hurt you was supposed to happen, that it's your fault you weren't strong enough and that pain is now supposed to happen to others because they are not strong enough and, ultimately, this need to cause this pain is merely the pursuit of power to numb the wound. This is how people like my selfish neighbor feed their maladapted ambitions.

"There was a law in the deep magic stating the White Witch had a right to the life of every traitor in this whole world and that's what I was. Now she had me in her grasp and nothing would inspire her to let me go. That's why Aslan offered up his life for mine. And he made good on his promise.

"Sue and Lu both looked on from the tree-line as they bound him, mocked him, killed him. They wept over him as the sun rose. The great stone table, a table that saw so much blood spilt by that vicious blade, broke down the middle and Aslan came alive again, for he was an innocent, and his spilt blood broke the hold of that law forever more. We went to war that day and destroyed the witch and her army.

"That same witch, Jadis, mothered the Mad Queen Jezmae. Jezmae is very strong in magic and she is growing more and more erratic by the day. Where her mother was focused, she is impulsive. She is also shockingly violent.

"Aslan may have inconvenienced you, but trust that he is good. He is goodness incarnate, and he is not a tame lion. He does not exist to please. That's not what goodness is."

Scarlette was speechless. For the first time since being here, she truly felt it wasn't all about her. She realized she'd been a survivor for so long she'd forgotten there was a whole world she was a part of, and now there were two worlds. One of them depended on her. King Edmund broke the silence.

"We will resume tomorrow. You are dismissed."


	5. Heart of Dankness

**Rise and shine, you crazy diamonds! It's Lupus. I'm feeling crazy loose, about to kick back and relax for a day. Kick back with me and enjoy some crazy-good fanfiction! If you're so inclined to suggested listening, "Say My Name" by ODESZA is just too right. (I don't own CoN or anything by C.S. Lewis )**

* * *

The heavy Narnian moon was golden. The fallow field was just touched with her light. That light became brighter. There, with glowing eyes, gliding through the grass, was the Lion. His light joined that of the moon as he approached the three proud girls. The Narnian soil was too fertile and the climate too mild to stress these plants out and Aslan knew that simply wouldn't do. He breathed on each one in turn and then left the way he came. Silence gave way to cricket song once more as the three sisters began to bloom, and seed.

* * *

Scarlette thought about how people spend hours reading books about magic kingdoms. She blushed knowing how people would react if they knew she was living it. It reminded her of the time at Job Corp. when Sylvester gave those dudes the business for daring to romanticize living in Flint, Mi when there were no cops.

 _"No, fuck you!"_ he said. _"It was not cool having no cops. The mayor got on TV telling everyone to arm themselves and protect themselves as necessary! Straight up told the people to bang if anyone runs up in their place._

 _"You think it's the shit, raging against the man, torching beamers parked in the street. You know 8 Mile? When they burn that fucking abandoned house down? We did that shit. That was our fucking weekends. Only one time the house wasn't empty, though. Homeless dude with his dog were in there. I remember the dog at the window panicking, trying to smash through. We got outta there and tried to call it in, but the first responders were fucking useless. They died, dude. I've got blood on my hands, man. Look, just... Don't. You don't know what it is."_

That was the heaviest Sylvester ever got. He was the perpetually optimistic dude who never lost his cool, and he was quiet. He could walk right up to the group and stand there for 5 minutes before anyone realized he was there, quiet as a mouse, so people called him Doormouse, or Doorsy.

Scarlette was pulled out of her head when the newly constructed curing shed came into view. Soon she entered to see 3 plants hanging dead center of the spacious structure with Master Tumnus sitting at a low table counting the seeds.

"You were wrong. These plants are hermaphroditic." he said without turning around.

"Not really, I mean, they can be. Usually they have to be stressed, however." she retorted, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know if you mean to insinuate something by that, but what I am insinuating is you don't know near as much about these plants as you think, young lady."

"I never claimed to be an expert."

"Indeed. I've consulted with several Maenads to which I am acquainted. They're all suggesting a longer curing period." Master Tumnus said as he wrote down where he was leaving off in his count.

"If they seeded then yeah, otherwise you'll have some weak weed." she said, emphasizing the word "weed" strongly. Master Tumnus was nonplussed. Scarlette didn't look away from the plants. They were gorgeous and robust. She almost hated seeing them hanging there.

She turned around when she heard Susan's voice outside with that of a stranger. They entered.

"Scarlette! I want you to meet my sister, Lucy. Lu, this is her."

"Pleased to meet you." Scarlette said, holding her hand out for a handshake. Lucy just stared at her hand. Scarlette realized then that she's never seen anyone shaking hands in Narnia.

"Why would they?" she thought. "A lot of them don't have hands." She wiped her palm on her vest and looked down.

Lucy was dressed much like Scarlette was, only instead of a peasant top, she had a long sleeved shirt, and her vest was laced shut, and her pants were cloth. She'd come straight off the ship from Terebinthia to see the Glasswater Jade. She was not impressed. Her attention moved promptly to the plants.

"Is it supposed to smell like that?" Queen Lucy asked incredulously.

"Apparently, if our source is to be trusted." said Mr. Tumnus with an entirely different tone than what he used with Scarlette. There was warmth there. She hadn't thought the old goat capable of it. "I've taken the liberty of renaming that strain something less, well-" he paused. "The strain is formerly called Cats Piss. I've rechristened it Green Goat to commemorate Susan's seed that didn't grow."

"Yeah, one tip:" Scarlette said hotly. "Get some screens to cure the smaller buds on." She headed for the door.

"Oh, do be of cheer!" said Susan, following her. "The bacchanal is tomorrow." Scarlette was not in the mood.

After the War in the Wilds Scarlette kept hearing about, there was an overflow of work to be done. There were families of lost fighters to be compensated, people in or near the war zone who were raided by Calormenes or otherwise affected by the war. All came to Queen Susan, and she ruled on their cases tirelessly. As a result, Scarlette had barely seen her. After their near-kiss, she couldn't help but wonder if Queen Susan was using work as an excuse to avoid her.

"Oh where will you find the time, Su." said Scarlette coldly.

"What's come over you? Have I done something to offend?" Susan asked, wounded.

"Nothing. You've done nothing. Not even a hello!" Scarlette replied.

"I thought I explained. The war inundated me with work, but it's finally through. Would you like to practice archery today as I promised?" Susan asked with trepidation.

"Lead the way." Scarlette relented, gesturing with her hand in a cocky fashion, but inside she was screaming, _"Yes!"_

* * *

They stood in a field facing a hay bale with a cloth target attached. They had one bow and one quiver full of a dozen arrows between them. The ground was level, so Scarlette stood in a way that put her feet square to her shoulders and perpendicular to the line of the target, a beginner's stance. With King Edmund, she began by learning to stand strong with sword stiffly in front. Then she learned how to move while keeping her stance, which was tiring and felt unnatural at first, but she got the hang of it and even had improved posture when not training. Now they were up to basic blocks, without movement.

"So many moves," she thought. "all intricately combined to create a fight."

With archery there was one move, executed with the right parts flexed and everything else relaxed. The power lives in the aim. She had one job: try not to try.

"Now take the bow in this hand," Susan said, positioning the bow against the pad of Scarlette's right thumb, "and take an arrow from your quiver."

"Got it!" Scarlette exclaimed after fumbling a bit.

"Now Knock the arrow."

"Knock it where?"

"On the string, silly." Susan said gayly. Scarlette tapped the arrow against the string then shrugged her shoulders at Susan.

"Not like that." Susan came around to stand behind her. She placed her hand over Scarlette's right hand and guided her left to knock the arrow on the string. "Hold the string against this part of your fingers." She instructed as she curled her fingers over Scarlette's. "Now bring your bow up to shoulder level. Keep your left elbow up. Now draw back the string. Be sure not to over-extend the bow. Pay attention to where your hand is relative to your face and draw to that point every time." She guided the draw, the tips of her fingers grazing Scarlette's cheek. "And aim the arrow so the tip covers the center of the target. When you release, you want to pull your hand back as you let go. And your bow will try to tip forward as you shoot. Let it. Now, on three." She said this softly against Scarlette's ear which caused a delicious shiver. "One. Squeeze your shoulders together. Two. Keep your elbow up. Three." The arrow flew and hit the target.

"Woot!" Scarlette celebrated.

"That is how. Now try on your own." Said Susan with a soft grin. Scarlette knocked her second arrow and gave it a try. She missed. "Try again." Third arrow. Miss. "Once more." Susan encouraged. At this point, Scarlette was getting frustrated, but she decided to give a token effort to please Susan, so she didn't try nearly as hard as she had been. That arrow hit the edge of the target. Susan clapped her hands with glee. They continued like this, spending and gathering the arrows, talking all the while. Scarlette hit the target a total of 5 times.

As they were seeing who could gather the most arrows the quickest before heading back to the castle, they both dove for the same arrow. Scarlette landed on top of Susan, her face level with Susan's belly. They were giggling at first, until Susan placed her hand on Scarlette's head, her fingers entering her hair. Scarlette reached her hand up to rest above Susan's shoulder and drew herself up to face level.

They looked into one another's eyes and Susan's errant hand stroked Scarlette's face; the way her mouth parted begged at Scarlette's heart. She gave a soft kiss. Their lips parted for a thick few seconds before Susan's hands were back in Scarlette's hair. Scarlette slowly brought herself to lie flush against Susan's body as she caressed her neck with one hand and held her shoulder with the other. They kissed again, deeper, becoming frenzied.

Scarlette pressed her forehead to Susan's when the needs of their lips gave way to their need for air. They were full of electric anticipation, like standing on the edge of a cliff. There was no barrier now. They could finally dive in. Scarlette drew away, looking into Susan's eyes that were all pupil and clear whites framing a band of ice blue. It was a hard decision, but she managed to roll off of Susan to lay on her side, hand still gripping Susan's waist. Susan turned to lay on her side as well.

"Not yet." Scarlette said. "But soon." She gave Susan a searing kiss before getting back up. They took a moment to pet each other under the guise of picking grass from each other's hair. The shared one more kiss, then walked back toward the citadel hand in hand.

* * *

"You're late." Said King Edmund as Scarlette sauntered in.

 _"Sorry, Pimpin'. I was on top of your sister."_ is the come-back that just barely died on Scarlette's tongue. She had too much respect for Susan for that, so she simply walked wordlessly to her favorite practice weapon.

"Not today, Scarlette. Today we apply what you've learned on blocking and movement by way of a little sparring with staves. This will teach you to be versatile and give you a sense of what skills are transferrable." he tossed her a staff that was around four and a half feet in length. It felt lighter than she anticipated.

She was split between her resistance against the unfamiliar and her eagerness to do something new. The eagerness was winning out, however. She had changed far more than she realized. Where once she would've sulked at the prospect of starting at square one with a new weapon for the second time in one day, she currently felt this change to be the latest awesome event in the spectacular day she was having.

She slid into her first experimental stance. King Edmund held his tongue about how she could improve, leaving it to trial and error. He swung and she stepped back. He struck again and again and she blocked each blow, backing up as she did so. Soon Edmund had her where he wanted her, blocked in a corner.

"Lesson one. Don't let your opponent determine where you go. If you back up to dodge a blow, regain your ground. Lost ground is a lost battle." he stated. "Let's try again."

They continued like this for 3 hours, twice as long as they had been practicing, but it felt like half to Scarlette, who found she took a real liking to sparring. It was like being in sports again. She felt like a kid.

As they stood panting from their final go, Edmund spoke:

"I have some disturbing news from the Western Front that I wanted to wait until now to tell you. It seems the Calormene Grand Visier, Axartha Tarkaan with his sons, remains entrenched in the Western Wilds, refusing to withdraw.

"We'd been sending and owl named Grayhorn at night to facilitate communication with a warrior-leader there, as his flight was silent and his coloring made him near invisible at night. The last word we received was from a talking bat, telling us they killed Grayhorn, all future messengers will be killed, and may Axartha, the High Tisroc of Axarthia, live forever."

"Oh shit."

"There's more: strange reports of a growing following, and of Axarthia demanding not only tribute, but animal sacrifice in his honor. He's followed as a god, supported by a contingent of assorted beings who were in the White Witch's favor during her reign and who enforce his will upon the other inhabitants."

"Well, aren't they fighting back?"

"The resistance is growing, yes. However, at the moment, We are feeling less inclined to leave things in their hands. We will be sending a contingent soon, myself included. They said they'd kill any messenger. They said nothing about a King."

"Word."

* * *

Scarlette was in her room dressing for the day when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She noted the muscle tone she'd gained. She turned to the side and sucked in.

Something she'd always noticed about female, same-sex couples is one was usually hotter than the other. One problem: she'd never not been the hot one before. Susan was the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. So gorgeous that she didn't even consider the possibility of her being hers, but here she was now, topless before a mirror, worrying herself to distraction.

She put a shirt and vest on and gave herself another long look. Her brown roots were showing beneath the auburn hair-dye. Her skin was dry. Most of her nail-polish was chipped off. She missed home terribly.

"Pull yourself together, girl!" she said to her reflection. She thought about the day ahead. The nights were beginning to get chilly. She grabbed her chef whites to use as a jacket and got her ass out the door.

* * *

"Bacchus is never tardy to a party." Berthrix remarked.

"His drove of Maenads were already tore up when they showed up. They're a pain in the ass to work around." Scarlette remarked.

Everyone who was setting up for the Bacchanal was in good spirits. Wood was being stacked for a great bonfire in the center, as well lanterns were being hung from tall posts stuck in the ground. A maypole had been erected the night before. Tables circled the parameter of the clearing and were being filled with all manner of food and drink. The sun was low in the sky and the inhabitants of the Citadel and their guests who were staying at Cair Paravel for the festivities all began to trickle down to the clearing.

Scarlette helped guide the last great tray onto the green-cloth covered table. As it touched down, they all clapped their hands. It was the last piece, and just in time. Scarlette took great pleasure in seeing the faces of everybody as they entered the clearing and saw the spread, but that's not why she watched the trickle of merry-makers so intently. Finally, she saw her. She snuck around out of sight, only to hide behind a table behind her. She watched as Susan looked around for her and smiled to herself. She stood and walked up behind her, putting her hands over Susan's eyes.

"Who're you looking for?" Scarlette teased. Susan laughed and turned around, taking Scarlette's hands in hers.

"The clearing looks brilliant! Oh, I feel such relief for all this succor. This past day has been hard. I take it you heard."

"About Captain Psycho with his Jonestown up in the Western Wilds?"

"I do not know what you mean exactly, but I assume it was a snide yes." Susan said with a rueful smile that melted into sorrow. "I had to tell Grayhorn's family about his demise today. It was horrible."

"Sounds like we should get you a drink!"

"Oh do lets! Where's the rakia? Wine is too tame!"

It didn't take long for the entire crowd to get turnt. Over the course of the evening, Susan and Scarlette were approached by many men who wished to be their consorts for the evening. It caused Scarlette to fully realize that, while she was an out and proud bisexual in her home-world, she and Susan were definitely in the closet here. And that's exactly where she wished she could go and hide with Susan, in a closet away from all these drunk and horny dickweeds. She didn't know it, but Susan was thinking the same thing, only Susan was more bold.

"Where are we going?" Scarlette asked when Susan grabbed her hand and began to lead her away.

"You'll see." she answered, grabbing a bottle of wine off a nearby table. They made it to just beyond the edge of the light in the trees before Susan's lips were hers. It just couldn't wait. Soon Susan was back against a tree as Scarlette kissed and suckled her neck and cleavage. Susan slid Scarlette's chef whites off her shoulders and took off her own coat before diving back into Scarlette's mouth.

This is how they were when Queen Lucy saw them as she returned from pissing in the woods. She made a drunken note to herself to speak to High King Peter about their sister's conduct. After all, one of them had to produce an heir, and Lucy would much rather it be Susan.


	6. A Matter of State

**Salutations, friends! It's that time again! What time is it, you ask? I can tell you what time it's not. It is not time for it to not be Lupus. For 6 months it was never Lupus on the screen and now: Never fear! Lupus is here! It's just one more chapter and the epilogue after this, so buckle up! And if you like some tunes with you fanfics, might I suggest "Hey Brother" - by AVICII (I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, written by C.S. Lewis.)**

* * *

Queen Susan was watching the tears drip onto her wringing hands in her lap. King Peter was looking out the window. He felt for his sister, and if it were anything else, he'd let her chase her bliss. There was nothing he wouldn't do as her brother, but duty always came first and he was her King.

"Our lives are not our own, dear sister. There is an order to things. There's four of us, all siblings, so likely we are all intended to breed to create 4 sets of offspring. This will create a stable and complex royal lineage with multiple lines. Narnia will never lack for authoritative servants." He turned to look at her. "We absolutely cannot overlook this chance to build the foundation for something so great. We. Have. A. Duty!"

"I do not believe I want to do that for a world in which love is not enough! Nor do I care that I am to create the undisputed heir! Why not from your line?!"

"My line will be the Knights that protect you and yours. Knights, Throne, Judges, Diplomats. Those are the four offices our offspring are destined to fill. You deal with the people. You rule over the citadel. You are the one equipped to raise and train the successors for their destiny." High King Peter said calmly. "Above all, you must be both open to and seeking of companionship from all available men of high birth. Now, I have received word this morning that the Tisroc of Calormen supports all endeavors to smother the inception of this Axarthia. He wishes to host us in his palace and asks for your attendance specifically. If you and Prince Rabadash are able to secure a marriage, it could end all conflict with the Calormene people in perpetuity as there would be one of their seed upon the throne."

"You cannot be serious!" Susan cried, her tears beginning anew. She ran from the room. She kept running, not knowing where she was going until she was there. Her tear-stained face scanned the kitchens from where she stood on the narrow staircase. Se saw Scarlette nowhere.

"How may I help ye?" asked Berthrix.

"Tell Scarlette I must speak to her on an urgent matter. I will be in my offices." she sadly walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Scarlette was fierce in her spar against Edmund, pouring out all of her rage and frustration. Things had changed quickly. When High King Peter asked her what the 3 signs and 4 instructions from Aslan were, she could only remember 4 items total. He admonished her harshly and instructed her to study them upon waking, upon going to bed, and before every meal. She resented him, but deep down realized he was right.

In the past two weeks, she'd been lectured by High King Peter, assigned much longer training hours to get her ready on a dramatically accelerated timeline, and all of her interactions with Queen Susan were supervised by a royal minder. Still, she treasured her daily 2 hours of archery practice, after which they'd trade off the Yo-Yo and headphones for Susan to use while working on paperwork.

It was also a way to covertly pass messages. Susan would give her a note she would read and answer while waiting for Edmund in the training room. (A few times, Edmund had come in early to find her hastily finishing her message, but he looked away. While he understood High King Peter's vision for the future of Narnia, he didn't entirely agree with High King Peter's choices and he'd said as much to Scarlette.) Then, when Susan came to return her Yo-Yo after Scarlette was done, she'd give her response. Edmund sometimes distracted the royal minder so they could do so.

"That's enough for today." said Edmund.

"It's ok." Scarlette panted. "I can do more."

"We're done for the day." King Edmund said, using the authority card. Scarlette relented and toweled off.

"Who am I going to train with when you go to the Western Wilds in a week?" she asked, still breathless.

"I wished to speak to you on that front; you are to accompany me. We are taking a tribute of armor, weapons, and some of the cannabis as it will be ready for the second phase of curing by then. While Master Tumnus doesn't seen to have faith in your abilities with cannabis, he thinks you're competent enough to burp some pots on the road as well as teach others to do the same. Furthermore, your hand in battle would be appreciated. We are nearly sure to meet it."

"I'm not sure I'm good enough yet." said Scarlette with alarm.

"Prepare to be surprised." Edmund retorted.

Scarlette's heart fell. No Susan for who knows how long, and out in a wilderness-land that, frankly, sounded terrifying. Just then, Queen Susan with her royal minder appeared in the open portal out into the hall. Scarlette smiled and approached her lover, prepared with her response in hand.

"Thank you again for allowing me use of you strange device." Queen Susan said in a perfunctory manner. Scarlette reached out with note in hand as King Edmund sprang into action with a piece of minutiae to distract the royal babysitter with. They made the trade and nearly fumbled as Scarlette was surprised to find Susan thrusting a piece of folded paper into her had. A second note. Susan's eyes lingered on Scarlette's, full of heat, then she turned around and signaled for her minder. As they departed, Scarlette unfolded the note:

"Meet me in the tallest tower after the owls have had their midnight meal, when the gatesbarman sounds the hour of two." the note said. (For those who don't know, another word for guard tower is 'bar')

"Are you coming down to dinner, then?" asked Edmund.

"No. I think I'm going to stay and train on the dummies a bit. Have them send me a plate up here."

* * *

Susan was pacing nervously around the small, rounded chamber at the top of the tower. It had a small attic where she had set up a beautiful scene of candles and delights. She jumped when she at long last heard footfalls on the wide, steep staircase from the antechamber to the high floor, though it was more of a loft.

It was comprised of a demi-circle with a railing and a small ladder up to the ceiling as well as a large open portal for stargazing. Below this loft was a small chamber full of various instruments for astrological reckoning. Both the door to the antechamber and the staircase were large enough for a centaur to enter. As Scarlette viewed this room, she noted in her mind all the danger zones and how to use them to her advantage in all-out combat. She looked at the world very differently now.

"My love!" Susan exclaimed.

"Hey, Sue-boo." Scarlette said while blushing.

"Come! I have something to show." Susan said with excitement, grabbing Scarlette's hands. She led her to the small ladder that led to a hatch in the ceiling. Scarlette climbed up and pushed it open to see a small, cone-shaped attic filled with candles, plus a tray with a pot of strong coffee, a plate of pastries, a bowl of fruit, chocolate, and cheese, and a bottle of wine. There were also cushions and rugs and afghans covering the small floor. Anchored to the rafters were four tapestries that overlapped by the point of the conical chamber like flower petals. Scarlette squealed with delight. The first thing she thought was the first thing she said:

"How pretty!"

The second thing she thought, she did not voice, however:

 _"Fire hazard!"_

"Did you bring your music player?" Susan asked as she led her to sit by the tray of refreshments.

"I sure the fuck did!" replied Scarlette with great enthusiasm. She pulled it out of her bag with her headphones and she turned it all the way up. The volume was more than sufficient to fill the small chamber.

At first they just looked at each other, giggling uncontrollably. When they finally calmed down, Susan reached her hand out to brush a stray lock of hair from Scarlette's face. She then came closer and kissed her softly while pulling her hair-tie off of her ponytail. She weaved her fingers into Scarlette's hair and kissed her more passionately.

Scarlette knew this very well could be the last time they'd be able to make love, so she held nothing back. She kissed back deeply, her hands exploring Susan's curves. She kissed down Susan's throat to the tie that held her bodice shut. She pulled it with her teeth until it was undone and sliding off of Susan's shoulders.

That is when Scarlette noticed that Susan wasn't wearing a chemise or any supporting garments under her dress, and realized this explained how good holding her felt. She thought it was just the effects of longing over time. They paused and Susan looked at her with passion as the tips of her breasts came into view.

Scarlette leaned forward, supporting her weight with one hand as she pulled the laces of her peasant shirt open. She stretched up sensuously as she crossed her arms to lift her shirt up and off of herself, exposing her own breasts. She sat naked from the waist up in her leather pants and boots, looking at Susan with affection and a smirk that Susan found terribly sexy. She reached her hand up and Scarlette mirrored her actions. Their hands collided and intertwined.

Susan picked up a chocolate with her other hand and put it on her tongue. Then she brought herself forward, her dress lowering further as she kissed Scarlette in a languid and indulgent fashion. When Scarlette pulled away, she held Susan firmly around the shoulders with one arm as she pushed Susan's gown further down her body. Soon, Susan was born from the garment, naked and glittering. She pushed Scarlette down, then quickly removed her boots and pants.

What followed was an in-depth exploration of one-another's bodies under the light of candles and not the dark of the forest. They were spread upon fine cushions and plush Calormene rugs that feet sink into ankle deep and not standing against rough tree-bark or perched on the hard and stony ground. This second time, they were determined to make up for the shortcomings of their drunken first that so ill-fated their love, as if they could erase all the circumstances pulling them apart with this one blissful act.

Hands and mouths. They ate bits of chocolate and fruit from one another's bodies. They bit and scratched in their heights of ecstasy. Susan discovered she liked having her hair pulled. Their fast and soft journey of Sapphic experimentation was instructive enough for them to experience their final paroxysm simultaneously and with unprecedented depth of feeling. They moaned and kissed and softly bit each other's lips as the great waves began to subside.

Soon, they were holding one another while sharing an afghan, soaking in the glow. Scarlette was laying on her back with her head on Susan's shoulder and her hand under the afghan draped across her hips. Her chest was covered while Susan's was bare. Susan had her arm around Scarlette, hand resting just under her breasts. They stayed like that, silent for a time. Finally, Susan spoke:

"Perhaps we could make this our hiding place and see each other here in perpetuity, or at least the foreseeable future." Susan said into Scarlette's hair. Scarlette's breath caught. She sat up to look at Susan mournfully.

"I have some news."

* * *

Master Tumnus was showing Scarlette how to apply wax to the curing jars: dark ceramic jars with metal components that held the lids on and a grooved lip to help hold the wax that makes them airtight. They were packed and ready to go. Scarlette was sitting on the back of a cart piled with weapons and armor.

"And remember, when you burp them, to put them in the chest. No light!" Master Tumnus insisted.

"Ok, got it." Scarlette said with far less bite than usual.

"I'd like to see you seal the next one, none-the-less." he responded. She took the sealing wax and some dried and braided grass (what the Narnians call a grass-tail). She lit the grass-tail with a little accelerant and the spark from her lighter (which had run out of fluid long ago).

"Show-off." said Master Tumnus with a half-grin.

She used the flame to soften a chunk of the wax so she could roll it into a long snake.

"Here, use this." Starfall handed her a piece of stiff leather to push the wax into the grooves so she didn't scald her thumb. She used it and, while it wasn't pretty, she got the job done. Master Tumnus bid them farewell.

Scarlette was turning her yo-yo over and over in her hands, terrified Susan wouldn't get here in time to say goodbye. She laid down in the back of the cart next to the fardels of armor and weaponry, closed her eyes, and told herself she wouldn't sit back up and look for Susan again until she had counted to 60 twice.

"Are you well?" Susan cooed when she approached. Scarlette sat up quickly and smiled.

"I'm better now." she said, putting her hands around Susan's waist. Scarlette was leaving, possibly for good, so they took the risk, High King Peter be damned. They kissed passionately.

"Have you enough victuals for the journey?" Susan asked.

"I think so. Also, King Edmund said something about hunting?"

"It would be a good way to practice your hand at the bow and arrow." Susan observed.

"I dunno. I've never killed an animal before, except putting down mouse-traps."

"Oh! Shhhh- Do be mindful! We now have talking mice in Narnia and they will fight you. As you would say it: they straight don't give a fuck." Susan said, imitating Scarlette closely. They both began to squeal with laughter, holding each other with both hands. Their merriment was short-lived as King Edmund approached with Starfall.

"Ahoy, Scarlette and sister!" Edmund said merrily. "I love the smell of war on the air, don't you?" he asked with evident sarcasm.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" Scarlette referenced. Edmund and Susan both covered their mouths and bent over with suppressed laughter. They didn't understand the reference, but they had been in London during The War and thus, there was sometimes napalm in the morning. They gave each other a conspiratory look. King Edmund straightened.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Hahrin yet, Scarlette?" he asked.

"No she has not." said the horse. Scarlette jumped half a foot with shock.

"He talks?! Why is he wearing a harness!"

"Take a closer look at that harness." King Edmund said, laughing. Scarlette walked forward and saw that there was nothin on the horses head and also that the harness was three fitted straps, two that went around the sides and one that went under. These three straps were held in place with a tie that the horse could undo with his or her teeth.

"I see." said Scarlette. "I was just surprised, is all. Pleased to meet you."

"You don't pull a cart with a war horse and any regular dumb beast would be a detriment in battle. With Hahrin, we have another able fighter." said Starfall. Edmund looked at her sideways.

"And you two can trade off." he said with real laughter in his eyes. Starfall scrunched her face with repressed ire. She turned to Scarlette.

"This all started with you, girl."

"This is going to be an interesting trip indeed." King Edmund said. "Come, Starfall. Let us see to the stores to make sure they're sufficient." He took her by the elbow and she first began to protest, until Edmund gestured toward Susan and Scarlette and then gave her a hard look. She comprehended and walked with him to the head of the cart. Scarlette turned to Susan.

"This is it. I love you, Susan." she said, choking on tears. Susan took her breath with a kiss.

"I love you as well!" she said between kisses. They were both crying. Scarlette put something into Susan's hands. It was the mp3 player/yo-yo.

"Please, take this. Keep it to remember me by. Who knows? Maybe someday I'll come back to get it." she said with a rueful smile. Everything in her was screaming how crazy it was to walk away from someone who made her feel like this, but there were people depending on them both, and their lives were not their own.


	7. Where The Wildlings Are

**ZOMGZ! It's finally here! Lupus, with the final chapter! Once upon a time in the far-away land of Internet, it was never Lupus, until suddenly! It was Lupus. This chapter is special to my heart and not only for the ultraviolence, my droogs. I chose the best battle-music I could find: "Today I Woke to the Rain of Blood" by Combichrist. I also dropped a link on my profile to a YouTube Playlist of the SOUNDTRAAACK! Just Clickity Click! (I don't own anything by C.S. Lewis. This is a non-profic fanfiction.)**

* * *

After four days of travel, they finally reached the ancient forests that were the Western Wilds. The roads here were few and mostly overgrown, like great tunnels of orange, yellow, and red hewn through the forest. They were endless, having few forks. In some places, it was impossibly narrow. It was very hard to imagine the Grand Visier and his men negotiating this wild place. There was moss on all the trees. All the trees had tangled roots.

There was barely a rustle to their left. Then there was a rustle to the right. Then a flapping sound from above. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a dozen or so black-bearded dwarves. A large-tusked talking boar stood before them on the road. King Edmund ordered all to stand down.

Scarlette had been riding in the cart with the cargo and was pinned by something with a leathery face much like that of an old woman, but more exaggerated. She also had large wings. Her hands were knobby and clawed. Her back was flesh colored with many freckles and large scales and ridges like an alligator. She had a stout tail that looked too short for her frame, a long torso, and was very pear-shaped with vestigial breasts that pointed straight downward and legs shorter than her arms. She was a hag (though hagon is the full word): a hybrid creature, always female, from a dragon and a witch.

The hagon is a highly desired minion amongst witches. Those who survive the terror of being mounted and rutted with by a careless, witless, fire-breathing, killer beast with magpie tendencies (not at all like a man turned into a dragon, but that is a story that happens much later in Narnian history during a wholly different dynasty); and who also live through the pregnancy, and birth gain an invaluable servant. There is only one witch who has undergone this ordeal more than once and lived, and the elder of the three offspring was pinning Scarlette.

"What's the matter, girl?" she said in a singsong voice as if talking to a child. "Never seen the like, then?"

"Who are you?" Scarlette said, mindful of the pack on her back that contained her purse, some money and victuals, and the sword she had come to call the "super-special-awesome" sword that was entrusted to her by Aslan himself was strapped securely to it (in case the White Rabbit appeared).

"Ohhhh! You said 'who' and not 'what'! Not common for a Jade."

"Oi! Princess!" one of the dwarves shouted, "Bring 'er down an' aroun'! Blade wants two 'er us wachin' th' cargo! Need room! We'll walk th' lady."

"Aye, then Coalbeard! We'll walk the bitch."

"Oi! An' th' name's Jet!"

"Of course it is, Jesse." she said carelessly. Jet fumed, but didn't take it out on Scarlette. He actually bound her gently and took care when putting a bag over her head. He may have made some compromises in life, but he was always respectful of women.

"Can ye breathe, then luv? Right then, now stand. Steady then. Now, one a' us 'ill be a'walkin' behind and 'e's got these two ropes then. When he pulls, turn that direction. And stay quiet with yer' ears open fer th' guy up front a'pullin'. 'E'll tell ye t'mind the roots n' stones. Quiet as a mouse 'e'll say it. Stealth reasons."

Scarlette nodded, but she was very unsure of what she was supposed to be doing. Should they resist? This was the battle situation she'd been dragged along for, wasn't it? But she'd come to trust King Edmund explicitly, so she went along, keeping her ears open for further orders as well as warnings regarding terrain.

And many there were as they were soon going off-road; their cart tipping and pitching over twisted, mossy roots and stones. There were bags over all heads of the party except for Hahrin's, who was only given blinders. A dwarf rode on Starfall's back and poked her shoulders to guide her. Slick leaves lined the ground and they all had to mind their step to not slip, even the horse and centaur. It was slow going, with many rests. Three times Scarlette was used as a hostage as they untied Starfall for her help unsticking the cart.

"Nice n' easy then," Jet would say, "Jest 'nother one'a these snags 'n th' way. Nice n' easy. Lady Starfall won't do nuthin' stupid t' make yer kneck bleed."

Occasionally, they would hear Princess talking to Blade, the boar, about what she saw ahead from her flight above the trees. She spoke now of large billows of smoke coming from where a series of settlements belonging to talking animals had been clustered.

"They're venturing further, culling, raiding, using, probably for meat and hide as well as dark magic and sacrifice. Talking or no, this madman pays no mind!" said the Princess with considerable outrage. "They were good ones there in the Maidenberry cluster. I hope some escaped."

"I had a good friend there that I will seek once this is over. I'll need to know his state for my piece of mind, until then, halt!" said Blade. "We are near to the destination and thus can use less stealth. Speak freely."

"Can we be untied, please?" Scarlette asked.

"Not quite. For all we know, Narnia has sided with Axartha. Until we determine your allegiance, be patient." Blade responded.

"But, um-, " Scarlette stuttered. "I think my uh- period?"

"The period of time takes as long as it takes to get there. Be patient!"

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you." Scarlette said. She gave an exasperated sigh, and recalled something humiliatingly useful from her first day in Narnia: "I'm having my menses." she said with clenched teeth.

"That I can smell. You will wait until we arrive at our destination. Resting time is over. March." Blade ordered.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the encampment of the resistance. They were brought into a tent and made to get on their knees. After what felt like a long time, a small group entered. The bags were finally removed. There before them lay a Tiger. Behind him sat a Satyr wearing bone jewelry, Princess, and Blade.

"I am Fang. Premier general of the resistance." spoke the Tiger. "You are King Edmund, the Glasswater Jade, and two of the citadel guard. I was just outside to view your tribute. The armor and weapons are very well made and sorely needed, but what is in these sealed jars? Is it dangerous to open them?"

"Not at all, General." responded King Edmund. "They are full of a highly medicinal herb called Cannabis that hails from our world, grown from seeds brought by this Jade. They are three distinct breeds that are curing in those jars. It's referred to Marihuana when it's cured. It will be until the next new moon before it's ready for use. It can be smoked, tinctured, and infused into butter, and possibly other methods. There is much to be explored. The jars must be opened daily and placed in the darkness of their chest for ten minutes so to avoid any blight or decay."

"These jars are sealed."

"We reseal them every time."

"This explains the large amount of wax. We didn't understand at first. And the seeds are from these plants as well?"

"All gifts, General." King Edmund said diplomatically.

"And they were meant for us and not Axartha?"

"There is a scroll in my boot: a letter of certification of intent. It's written, signed, and sealed by High King Peter. As I have been bound this whole time, I cannot have forged it." he said. Soon his boots were off and a small scroll was being presented for Fang to read.

"Untie them." Fang ordered. "And bring the lady some rags."

They were all provided with basic victuals consisting of dried meat and fruit, biscuits, and some strong Archenland wine, undiluted. Scarlette was startled by the overwhelming taste and the burn. It was sweet and high proof like port but strong like the time she turned some grape juice concentrate and a few ice cubes into a slushie with the blender.

As they ate, Scarlette couldn't take her eyes off of Princess. Finally, Princess looked back at her pointedly, then she squatted down, curled over, put her cloak around her and her hood up. This way she looked almost like an old woman. She reminded Scarlette of the old ladies in "Spirited Away".

"Is this better, dearie?" she asked, again addressing Scarlette like a child. It actually was.

"You called me a bitch earlier. Why?" she asked.

"Oh no offence intended, child. That was just to get under Jet's skin." Princess said with a chuckle.

"Worry not, youngling. Tis her way of showing affection." remarked Blade. "Edmund, so good of you to come. The weapons and armor are sorely needed, but I do hope this plant you've brought with you is worth only having a few fardels."

"It is. I can attest to the effects from our own Queen Susan, who personally verified. Starfall has as well, if you'd like to question her." he said with a smirk. "I am glad they sent you, my friend. Anybody else and I might've feared you a contingent of Axarthians."

"And had I joined them?"

"Verily, we would be dead right now!" Edmund said with a booming laugh. "Tis a good thing that would never happen. You are Wildling till death!"

"True, true." said Blade.

Soon after they'd eaten and had a good buzz going, they got down to business. A low table that had been sitting to the side was brought over for use. A piece of parchment was presented and Princess, using a startlingly skilled hand, drew an accurate map of the region they were in.

"The enemy encampment is here." she said, pointing. "Last time I was flying for recognizance, I saw one of my sisters in the air ostensibly doing the same for their side. The twins joined up with him, the fools."

"Not a surprise, considering your parentage. High miracle you're here." jibed King Edmund.

"Watch your tongue, King!" Princess said, extending one long clawed finger. "I was born to Jadis whereas you chose her side. I also suffered far more at her hand than thee. Centuries, boy." She lowered her hand and Edmund backed down.

"Enough!" growled Fang. "I bid the continue." he said to Princess

"Axartha's mind is nearly gone, according to word the twins sent when they bid me to join them. He's a puppet of his sons'. A puppet ruler like our mad sister Jezmae. I waited for the little fool to land before verifying that they are preparing further aggressions."

"Hoofwind, you spoke earlier of a vision." Fang said.

"Axartha's army is indeed on the move. We are to watch for the Albatross and drive the enemy to the clearing He flies over. The Lion will lead us to victory. The cracks in the bones I cast in the sacred fire confirm this vision." said the Satyr wearing bone jewelry.

"Do we have a back-up strategy?" queried Starfall.

"We will do as the shaman says." Fang said with finality. King Edmund looked about to protest, but a look from Blade had him holding his tongue.

"For Aslan!" Hahrin whinnied.

"For Aslan!" everyone but Scarlette answered.

* * *

"So I saw Starfall came with King Edmund." said a Jade with doe ears to a Maeman (who had a Human father and Maena mother). "I heard last time she was here, Fang tried for her."

"I'm sorry. What did Fang do?"

"He tried to get some horse pussy."

"Some what?" the Maeman asked again. Just then, Fang and company emerged from the tent and a hush grew over the crowd.

"HORSE PUSSY!" the Jade shouted just a moment later. There was a collective gasp and a long, awkward silence.

"So I took a shot." Fang retorted. He turned his head to face the Centaur, "Starfall, I respect you as a warrior."

"Likewise." she responded, blushing.

"All listen well to our Shaman!" Fang shouted, then stepped aside for the Satyr to speak. A Satyr's voice is tenor-pitched and very expressive. Hoofwind spoke passionately.

"The Axarthians are agitating for attack! We will meet them for battle come morning. We will look to the Albatross and drive them to the clearing He flies above. We will drive them there until the Albatross cries! We will hold them there until the Albatross passes low over and cries again! Then we shall escape to the trees! When the Albatross cries a third time, we shall bow to the ground and leave they who remain standing to their fate! THIS day, we will drive them back! THIS day, they shall know the Wild! THIS DAY, we will spill their blood! Til it rains down from the sky!"

There was a great cheer. Fires were lit. Logs were being thrown in feats of strength. The wine flowed. Blue paste was being prepared in bowls and painted onto all fighters with exposed skin. Hoofwind approached Scarlette with a bowl in hand.

"It would be my honor to paint you." He said.

"It would?" she asked.

"It will help you fight." she looked at him then looked around to see so many others being painted, chanting. She turned back and nodded. He gestured for her to sit and disrobe from the waist up. She did so.

"It's woad." he explained. "It gives strength and alters the mind. Some effects of battle on the soul can be mitigated if you change the perception enough."

"Less fear?" Scarlette asked as he drew sacred spirals on her chest.

"Less fear, child."

* * *

Axartha sat on a throne of bone set upon a dais in a velvet tent in the woods. His 3 sons were with him, making a show of giving him counsel he couldn't follow. His mind was failing him. He often repeated himself just minutes after he'd spoken. He sometimes forgot who he was, or had trouble recognizing his sons. He professed to see things in the tent that weren't there. He was worshipped as a god nonetheless; his sons were in control.

The Axarthians were far fewer than the Wildlings, but far more organized than the anarchic WIldling hoards they had been facing up to this point. His eldest son held a scroll from the Tisroc of Calormen that expressed His full support of the formation of Axarthia and that he had always regarded Axartha as a brother.

"We need to do something. Kareem. Malel. I'd like you to send, born from our hand, to carry out in our father's name, they who shall go forth. The land, teeming with soldiers, shall come to him, to be manipulated. Can you feel it?"

"Spare us, Shanti." Kareem replied with distain. Shanti was the eldest, but Kareem was of the opinion that he was unworthy of his status. Regardless, he left to carry out what Shanti ordered. He was all for conquest, not fanfare. Malel, on the other hand, thrived on being worked by anyone higher than himself.

"I feel it brother. I will not fail you!" he said as he turned and billowed away, all cape.

* * *

Scarlette and Edmund stood side by side, swords drawn. They could hear the drums and war-cries of the Axarthians through the trees. Fang's contingent was comprised of a ragtag few on the ground with the bulk of them hidden in the brush and trees, giving the illusion that their forces were one fourth of their true quantity. Scarlette was topless with cloth bandages binding the places where armor was strapped to prevent chafing.

Because she'd been in the tent with the counsel, she encountered slim pickings amongst the armor stores. She had no chest plate. Her breasts were bare and covered in wode. Her shoulders were protected with leather armor and she had on some petite gauntlets and plated arm guards. She had on a dwarven-made mail-kilt, a skirt-like piece of chainmail meant to protect the hips like a good long shirt of mail should without the weight of a full shirt. It was adjustable and she had it riding lower on the hips than she should've, but only to keep it over her pants (again to prevent chafing). She was wearing heavy leg armor. She only had her sword as no shield was petite enough. She also had a dagger on her hip for close combat.

Scarlette thought back to her first lesson:

 _"Am I doing it right?"_ she had asked Edmund as she held her sword before her for the first time.

 _"I don't know, you tell me."_ he said as he stepped forward and easily moved her sword to the side with his body. _"You cannot cut without pressure and you cannot apply pressure without power. Stiffen your arms."_

She came back to the present. She could see the enemy now, like small toy soldiers in their glittering armor. They marched closer, the air shaking with their drums. The Wildlings held steady, awaiting the signal. The enemy marched closer and, seeing the Wildlings spaced apart among the trees, accelerated their march, believing they were being handed a sure victory.

"Steady." said Edmund. "Wait for the signal."

"Fuck." Scarlette cursed. She was getting nervous. Soon she could see the whites of their eyes. One of them was finally close enough to attack a Maenad who was a few yards in front of her and to her left.

What happened next requires some explaining. Kind Edmund had never participated in a Wildling war before. In the Wilds, the signal always comes from the ground, from the front, and from the center. That is the position they took, not knowing the responsibility with it. So when the Axarthians drew first blood against them by sinking a scimitar into the arm of a Maenad who was hiding behind her shield; and that Maenad looked at Scarlette with a mixture of fear, rage, and disgust; and Scarlette looked around to see nobody doing more than block, hide, or be beaten as they were all waiting for this signal, she did the only thing she could do.

"Fuck this!" she said as she swung her sword forward and, without even thinking, made her first kill. The resistance of a neckbone is always more than you'd expect your first time, but you can do lethal trauma without beheading, and that's what she did. And that was that. No fanfare, just more killing to do.

The moment her first kill fell is the precise moment that everything went South for the Axarthians. The Wildlings were dropping down on them from the trees and coming out at them from the brush and ground. They were inundated, saturated, and outnumbered. Only their superior armor, weapons, and training gave them any chance. Thus began the attrition phase of this conflict. The Axarthians fought brilliantly, but the Wildlings had the home-ground advantage as well as a common directive: push them East.

When you expect your opponent to try to kill you and they're really trying to position you where they want you to be, it is easier to make deadly errors than you'd think. Every step toward your doom feels like a victory. You think you're gaining ground. You think you're brilliantly evading. You think you're winning. It's like the insect who fights the web only to become more entangled. Soon the bulk of the army was well on it's way to the clearing as the last remaining warriors, who were too competent in their art to be moved, were ganged up on and slaughtered as loose ends.

The Calormene Empire prioritized quantity over quality for most of their military. They taught scores of men a just enough about combat to function while teaching a few elite warriors to master combat. These elite warriors were used much like the U.S.A uses their Navy Seals, while the rest of the soldiers were cannon fodder. And none of the elite warriors were there.

Scarlette was lost in the killing. The psychoactive effects of the woad, the sleep deprivation, and the fact she had twice the training of the average Calormene soldier had her dispatching them like they were ghosts and she was pac-man. Her interpretation of the directive had her cutting down any Axarthian that wasn't heading East. She kept her sword pointing in that direction, ever gaining ground.

It wasn't long until she was joining the scores of Wildlings keeping the growing herd of Axarthians in the clearing. There was a loud peal from above. Scarlette stole a quick glance upward, but was unable to look long enough to identify what she saw. To her it looked like a glowing aircraft. It was in fact the Albatross. She realized it was a bird when He swooped down for a low pass over the battle with another peal.

The wildlings surrounding the Axarthians all booked it for the trees. Scarlette and others who had penetrated the throng were fighting their way out as best they could. Scarlette was one of the last to escape the throng.

Just as she reached the treeline, there was the third peal. She hit the ground. She then both heard and felt the great many birds speed from the trees and up into a great black flock that swirled like dark smoke above the clearing, blocking the sun like a storm. The Albatross stood out white against them. Scarlette watched in astonishment as the visage of the Lion appeared in the flock just moments before the birds began to swirl, diving downward then swooping back up, then down again.

The plague of birds viciously pecked at the ties of the armor and exposed flesh of the enemy soldiers, ripping then bearing their piece of meat upward to drop onto the world. Armor was falling and more soft flesh was exposed. More soft flesh was dropped. A human eyeball landed next to Scarlette's foot. Soon it was raining blood and gore.

The screams of the Axarthians blended with the thundering of the wings until they faded into nothing. It was over and the feathery cyclone dispersed. The peaceful birdsong that resumed and the sunlight that shone down on the ravaged dead of the battlefield seemed vulgar. Victory was sudden and absolute. The Wildlings all looked at each other as if just waking. Scarlette stood and walked back toward camp, resting her befouled sword on her shoulder like a baseball bat.

* * *

Scarlette was laying under a tree, half asleep with her pack under her head like a pillow ("super-special-awesome" sword-side down), when King Edmund kicked her foot.

"Oi, Scarlette. Get up."

"Uh-huh? Fffffffuuuuck." she responded, rubbing her face. She was coming down from the woad and was dead tired, not ready to face the ultraviolence she'd just participated in. All she wanted was sleep but, like a warrior, she stood. "What's up?" she asked.

"Follow me, and bring your sword. And do clean it! At least you didn't try to sheath it like that. Good grief!" he teased. Scarlette blushed, embarrassed. She wiped her sword down with one of her unused menstrual rags and a little spit.

They walked until the encountered a dead Axarthian soldier at the base of a tree, a look of pain and horror stiffened into his eyes. His armor was crooked on his torso.

"Divest this man from the waist up." King Edmund ordered. Scarlette did so. She looked with horror to see the man's torso blackened and bulging grotesquely. "This man was killed by a Minotaur using a club. I want you to take the tip of your sword and open his belly diagonally, from the ribcage to the opposite hip."

Scarlette inwardly balked at the order at first. Perhaps it was the lingering effects of the woad or perhaps it was her trust in Edmund, but she complied. His innards spilled out. She saw that how he looked on the outside was nothing compared to the devastation within. There were visible ruptures to the walls of his organs. His bodily fluids had mixed and settled inside his torso and now spilled out onto the ground. The smell was unforgettable.

"What the fu-BLAAARGH!" she puked on the ground.

"The sword is a severe instrument of battle." Edmund began, "It's wielder bears witness to every bit of damage done. Those of tender temperament may be tempted to merely beat someone with the scabbard, or forgo the sword altogether and use a club as our Minotaur has. When we make the choice to keep the damage in this world hidden for our peace of mind, we run the risk of that damage becoming ever more horrifying. Remember: the sword is brutal, but truthful, and thus it is kinder."

Scarlette washed her mouth out with a sip of rakia as she contemplated this. Suddenly there was a pink streak in her peripheral vision. She quickly turned to see a blood-splattered albino bunny of the talking variety sprinting through the trees: the first sign. She looked back at Edmund and almost spoke before she remembered the first instruction: speak to no one until she finds the man with the mohawk. She smiled at Edmund with tears in her eyes and gave him a brotherly hug. The last he ever saw of Scarlette was when she was bounding through the trees after the White Rabbit.


	8. Epilogue: Stag Party

The White Stag was a dumb beast who followed his nose to Aslan's garden and ate of the Fruit of the Tree. Now he's forever hunted. He could not know he could not die. And thus he lived in fear. He was swift, but when slashed or struck or shot with an arrow, whatever painful means was used to slow him for capture, he would look into the mind of the Hunter and buy his life back by pulling on the well of deep magic that all dumb beasts are linked to. (The Emperor Beyond the Sea, or God if you prefer, takes the most delight in the simplest of creatures, keeping those of us of more advanced mind to fulfill his Great Purpose.)

The Four great Kings and Queens of Narnia's golden age were out with their swiftest horses, on the hunt for this elusive creature they'd heard was sighted. None expected to encounter the silvery beast. This was more an excuse to be out and about and chase a dream, like driving to the furthest gas station with a new CD to buy a drink and a lottery ticket.

The weather was right for it, as was the season. It was early autumn. The Cannabis harvest had been unprecedented with great, fat plants that grew tall as well as wide and thus needed more room. New curing structures were built. The overflow was hung on rolling racks that were set in the Great Hall itself until their completion. The smell of the plants as well as this time of year always made Susan melancholy.

She never married, but she had loved, years ago. The smell of curing crops and the burning Marihuana when smoked and the Bacchanal. The leaves, the air. All of it. She found herself out in that very same field where she had first tasted Scarlette's lips daily and for hours, shooting arrow after arrow, often knocking arrows out of the hay with the violence of new ones. Her siblings all knew why.

This expedition was for her, mostly. They wanted to see her of cheer. When her face lit up for the first time since Scarlette had disappeared out of Susan's life into her own destiny, they knew one of two things: Scarlette had come back or Susan had seen the stag. It was, of course, the latter. But to Susan, they were the same thing.

They split up to heard the beast toward a bit of terrain they knew would be hard for him, and when it came time to catch him (they were using a lasso, but Susan had her bow and arrow, just in case.) they all held back so Susan could take the lead.

Soon she was galloping alongside the beast, forcing it to run along a cliffs edge. What Susan did next was very desperate. She readied the lasso and tried to get it over his neck then back around to her hand. (It was Narnians call a Stag lasso. Because of the antlers, a long rope with a weight at the end is swung against the neck and the weight swings up the other side and, ideally, you catch it.) It took three tries, but she succeeded.

Then came the danger: mounting. She squeezed her horse with her legs as she held the lasso with one hand, steadying herself with the other so she could swing her leg around. She was sitting sideways on her horse with her feet out of the stirrups, holding a lasso around a beasts neck as they raced one another on the cliffs edge. Then she rolled forward and pushed off with her legs, barely gaining purchase on the stag.

She had to swing her leg over quickly to keep from sliding off. The Stag stumbled. She believed, for that dreadful moment, that she was going to die. The Stag was able to correct though and, with no rider, her horse got the hell away from the cliffs edge, freeing the Stag to do the same. Now she had the terrified beast and she wasn't letting go.

He absolutely didn't understand what was happening and kept bucking his head, scratching Susan's cheek and nearly taking her eyes out with his antlers. He finally relented and Susan felt the touch of his mind that legend had spoken of. She thought only of Scarlette. She heard, or rather felt, in her mind, the message from the Stag brought forth of the Deep Magic: _"One Way."_

She had suffered long enough. Ancient cultures regarded what we uphold as True Love as a sort of curse for this very reason. We rarely end up with whom we love. Yet still it consumes us and leads us to do selfish things. All she had to do was two things: lie to her siblings and Forget, Narnia be damned!

* * *

 **There you have it, folks. Stay tuned for the Sequel: "Rise of the Nameless King"**

Ending Credits music: _"Gimme Shelter"_ by **The Rolling Stones.**


End file.
